Blue Spring Ride
by Purururururin
Summary: "Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku maupun kau" (ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo) (Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Spring Ride**

 _Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

 _Other : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Sungyeol_

 _Genre : GS, School, Romance, Friendship, Drama, Brothership_

 _Rated : Teen (PG-12+)_

 _Pairing : Chanbaek, HunHan, KaiDo_

 _Crack Pair : ChanLu, BaekHun, Sungyeol x Kyungsoo_

 _Adapted from 'Ao Haru Ride' Shoujo Manga & Anime Movie Series_

 _Summary : "Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya telah berbeda, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 **Chapter 1#Prolog**

" _ **Ingin pergi ke Festival?"**_

Ditengah-tengah mengguyurnya hujan deras, siswi berseragam SMP itu berlari menyusuri sebuah gang. Sambil menutup atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, ia terengah-engah mencari tempat berteduh. Sampai kedua kaki kecilnya menuntunnya memasuki wilayah kuil dan berlari ke belakang kuil itu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Gadis bertubuh pendek dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan itu bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 2 SMP, dan setelah pulang sekolah ia menjadi basah kuyup karena hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun menyesali dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa cuaca sedang mendung sejak tadi pagi, namun ia enggan membawa payung untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga.

Ia mendengus kecil, sembari tangannya mengusap air hujan yang sempat mengenai keningnya. Akan tetapi, secara tak sengaja ia merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan didekatnya. Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah, lalu menengok ke balik tembok kayu disebelahnya, untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak.

Ternyata benar. Baekhyun melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang membelakanginya disebelah tembok kayu itu. Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun terus memandang punggungnya, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu berbalik dan membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Namun dari sorot matanya, lelaki itu sepertinya sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kenal dengan lelaki itu. Kim Chanyeol, siswa yang berada dikelas sebelah. Mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu di Lapangan bermain, dan sempat akrab walau sebentar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya, sehingga Baekhyun juga melakukan hal serupa. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain rintikan hujan dan deruan nafas mereka berdua. Masing-masing dari mereka saling mengenal. Namun keduanya hanya saling diam.

Namun kesunyian itu segera terpecahkan disaat Chanyeol bersuara.

"hujannya, datang tiba-tiba ya," katanya sedikit tergagap.

"Eum," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Terlalu gugup sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejujurnya, ia tak terbiasa berbicara dengan laki-laki, kecuali keluarga tentunya.

Dan lagi-lagi keheningan itu datang. Keduanya merasakan adanya kecanggungan. Meski Baekhyun gadis yang pendiam dan tertutup, ia membenci situasi ini.

Tanpa disadari, matanya melirik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Suasana hatinya menjadi sedikit ricuh karena terus mengagumi lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tampan, dengan mata yang besar, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang indah, serta telinganya yang lebar. Bagi Baekhyun, semua itu sudah mendekati sempurna. Chanyeol memiliki kulit yang putih dan bening, meski postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Kira-kira sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Namun terlepas dari itu, fisiknya membuat Baekhyun mengagumi lelaki itu. Bahkan, lebih dari sekedar kagum. Suka, atau mungkin cinta.

Hati Baekhyun kembali dibuat tersentak tatkala mata Chanyeol juga meliriknya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menunjukkan raut kagetnya, dan kembali memalingkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Dengan pipi yang bersemu, Baekhyun ikut memalingkan tatapannya karena telah tertangkap basah.

Gawat. Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, merutuki tingkahnya yang tidak pantas karena berani mencuri-curi pandang. Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya menemukan secarik kertas kusam yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. Jika di amati, kertas itu adalah brosur mengenai Festival Musim Panas di kotanya.

Mungkin, hal itu dapat dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

"a-anu...Yeollie, kau ingin pergi ke festival?!" tanya Baekhyun pelan, saking gugupnya.

"eh?" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan heran.

Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin merah dan memanas. Ia dibuat salah tingkah karena merasa Chanyeol masih menatapnya.

"E-eh..aku tidak tahu Hani mau kesana atau tidak, jadi..." kata Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, takut-takut jika Chanyeol marah karena ia lancang mengajaknya pergi ke festival.

Hingga Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, dan meletakkan sebuah kaos putih ke puncak kepala Baekhyun, "pakailah, nanti kau bisa demam,"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutmu juga," kata Chanyeol, lalu memandang ke arah lain.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan meraba kaos di kepalanya. "apa ini? Seragam olahraga?"

"Gwenchana. Belum ku pakai." Kata Chanyeol, "hanya sekali," lanjutnya.

"Hah?! Berarti sudah pernah kau pakai!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan merona menatap lelaki itu. Lalu Baekhyun membuang muka, diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis.

"tidak apa-apa. Eh..itu..gomawo," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan kaos olahraga milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Baekhyun berhenti mengusap rambutnya, lagi-lagi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun tertegun, ketika melihat pipi Chanyeol yang tampak merah bersemu.

Chanyeol sangat polos dan manis, serta bersuara lembut. Baekhyun merasa, Chanyeol berbeda dengan lelaki lain. Dia pintar dan baik kepada semua orang, juga tak pernah membuat keributan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun mulai tertarik padanya.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Didepan kelas itu, Chanyeol berdiri didekat pintu, hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya yang bermain di koridor.

"Chanyeollie," suara yang familiar terdengar memanggilnya. Chanyeol berbalik ke samping, mendapati Baekhyun yang datang menghampiri.

"Gomawo," kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan kaosnya yang telah terlipat rapi dan terbungkus plastik.

"kau mau datang ke festival denganku?" tanya Chanyeol gugup setelah meraih kaosnya.

"uh?"

"Apa kau sudah berjanji dengan temanmu itu?"

"eh, belum sih_"

"jam 7," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memalingkan wajah, menutup mata dan pipinya dengan lengan kanan, "di jembatan taman Seonyudo,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan dengan gumaman kecil. Debaran jantungnya yang kencang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengatakan 'ya'. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kelas. Sehingga Baekhyun segera beranjak menuju kelasnya.

Namun sesuatu nampak mengganggu. Seorang lelaki mengekori Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang berisik. Lelaki itu adalah Ken, sahabat Chanyeol.

"Hey, Baekhyun, apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Ayolah, beritahu aku!"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Ia berbalik, "Berisik sekali kau ini! Menyebalkan. Makanya aku benci laki-laki. Semuanya! Semua laki-laki!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari dalam kelas, menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut karena mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan. Membuat Baekhyun tercekat begitu melihat Chanyeol disana.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak, 'Aku benci semua laki-laki, kecuali Chanyeol', namun sayang, semua itu terasa berat untuk dilontarkan. Belum lagi ada Ken didepannya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk ke bawah, lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Ken yang berdiri mematung.

Baekhyun merasa, Chanyeol yang kini berjalan di koridor itu seperti sedang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Seakan-akan lelaki itu akan pergi dan menghilang.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

Pukul 7, di jembatan Taman Seonyudo. Baekhyun terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung datang.

Ia gelisah. Merasa bersalah dan ingin segera menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Semuanya. Rasa kagumnya pada Chanyeol yang tersingkir oleh rasa sukanya.

Tak peduli seberapa lama ia akan berdiri di sana, ia akan tetap menanti Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu datang.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

Bagai mimpi buruk. Firasat aneh itu telah terungkap. Desas-desus yang sampai ke telinganya membuat Baekhyun semakin menyesal. Entah fakta atau rumor, anak-anak itu mengatakan jika Chanyeol pindah sekolah.

Baekhyun merasa ingin mengeluarkan air matanya dikala itu, namun akan menjadi masalah jika orang lain melihatnya menangis. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Semua tentang Chanyeol.

Kim Chanyeol, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja setelah mengingkar janji?

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

' _Dia orang yang kaku dan pemalu. Terlalu menggemaskan bagi seorang laki-laki. Dia selalu terlihat berusaha melakukan segalanya sendiri._

 _Tapi, sungguh.. Aku menyukainya._

 _Sampai sekarang, Hatiku selalu memiliki tempat untuk Chanyeol._

 _Terkadar aku berpikir..._

 _Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu'_

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

Hai Hai aku author baru disini -3-

Sebenernya aku aktif di ffn cuman gapernah review ff orang gegara gapunya acc. Dan habis bikin akun ffn aku nyoba publish ff aku yang numpuk jamuran di lepi, daripada dianggurin kan u,u

Ff ini bukan murni ide aku karena ini di adaptasi dari manga Ao Haru Ride, manga sekaligus anime yang super greget romantisnya :')

Dan aku milih Chanbaek jadi main cast karena Chanyeol yang di EXO Next Door bener-bener mirip sifatnya sama Tanaka Kou, tokoh utama Ao Haru Ride

Dialog sama kuote juga banyak dikutip dari animenya, tapi 70% murni dari otak aku sendiri kok ._.

Chapter selanjutnya bakal aku post secepat mungkin kalau ada yang review (kalau ada)

Sumpah dag dig dug banget karena ini ff pertama yang aku post di web. Jadi sejelek apapun, hargain ya~ gamsahamnida :'))


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Spring Ride**

.

 _._

 _Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

 _Other : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Lee Sungyeol_

 _Genre : GS, Drama, School, Romance, Friendship, Brothership_

 _Pairing : Chanbaek, HunHan, KaiDo_

 _Crack Pair : ChanLu, BaekHun, SungDo_

 _Adapted from : 'Ao Haru Ride' Shoujo Manga & Anime Movie Series_

 _Summary : "Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya telah berbeda, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2#**

" _ **Kita tidak dapat kembali"**_

 _._

Cuaca di pagi itu nampak seperti siang hari. Sinarnya terik, seharusnya bukan musim kemarau. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan bahkan menerangi sebuah kamar melewati jendela yang masih tertutup tirai.

Gadis di dalam kamar itu membenci cahaya yang terlalu terang, juga suasana yang berisik. Sedangkan alarm di kamarnya terus berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kedua hal yang mengganggu itu membuatnya hanya tengkurap dibalik selimutnya. Menyebalkan. Seharusnya ia tidur lebih lama pagi ini. Tapi alarm itu telah mengacaukan segalanya. Ia sangat tidak suka jika hari liburnya terganggu.

"Alarm?" gumamnya dengan suara parau. "Tunggu dulu!"

Ia terbangun dan terduduk, membuat selimut abu-abu-nya merosot ke bawah. Di raihnya alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 7.10 itu. "kenapa alarm ini berbunyi di hari minggu?" gumamnya heran sambil mematikan alarm.

"Sial! Ini bukan hari minggu!" teriaknya melengking, lalu segera bangkit dan melempar alarm itu ke belakang, tepat ke ranjangnya.

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu. Gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun, saat ini sedang melanjutkan semester ketiga tahun pertamanya di SMA.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Baekhyun berlari melewati komplek perumahan, tempat ia biasa pulang pergi ke sekolah. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, sampai syal tipis di lehernya terbawa angin. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil syalnya yang berwarna kuning itu.

Syal itu lalu ia pakaikan kembali ke lehernya. Ketika ia hendak berlari kembali, matanya mengarah pada kuil disebelahnya. Kuil itu, tidak salah lagi. Setiap ia melihat tempat itu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya.

"ah! Gawat!" seru Baekhyun saat menyadari waktunya yang terbuang hanya untuk bernostalgia. Kemudian kembali ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju stasiun kereta.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

"Pagi, Baekhyunnie,"

"Oh, Annyeong!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Mina yang menghampirinya, lalu meletakkan tas dan syalnya ke atas meja.

"ini bukumu," Mina menyodorkan buku novel berwarna merah muda kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya, lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Mina dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang telah penuh itu.

"kau itu perempuan. Harusnya lebih memperhatikan barang bawaanmu. Benar-benar tidak feminim," ucap Mina yang menggeleng pelan melihat isi tas Baekhyun yang super berantakan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan suara tawa yang keras, "aku punya alasan sendiri," kata Baekhyun sambil melipat syalnya dengan sembarangan lalu memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam tasnya yang jelas-jelas tak lagi memiliki ruang.

"tapi karena itulah Baekkie orangnya menyenangkan dan cocok menjadi mood maker kita," kata Jimin yang datang dan menepuk bahu Mina.

"kau benar. Tidak seperti orang disana," ujar Mina dengan wajah malas sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Lulu, selamat pagi," ucap para lelaki menyambut kedatangan gadis cantik itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Lulu itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Apa sih yang dilihat para lelaki darinya? Gadis membosankan itu," Jimin menggerutu, "lihat saja wajahnya. Cantik juga tidak,"

Mina tertawa dengan ekspresi mengejeknya, "auranya memikat banyak orang sih,"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan kasar kedua sahabatnya itu. Matanya hanya terus memandang ke arah gadis yang duduk disana. Xi Luhan, gadis berdarah China yang dikucilkan para gadis di kelasnya karena selalu didekati para siswa laki-laki. Gadis cantik itu padahal hanya diam, tapi siswi lain selalu menganggapnya sombong dan mencari perhatian.

Namun Baekhyun tau jika hal itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Karena Baekhyun sejujurnya pernah berada di posisi Luhan sebelumnya.

Tepatnya, ketika Baekhyun berada di bangku kelas 2 sampai kelas 3 SMP. Setiap hari ia duduk sendirian ditengah-tengah kelas, sambil mendengarkan umpatan dan makian gadis-gadis lain untuknya. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti itu. Gadis-gadis itu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang Baekhyun. Ia sudah kenyang dengan suasana itu. Andai saat itu Chanyeol ada, ia tak akan sendirian. Ia pasti akan terlindungi.

Namun kini, Baekhyun telah memutuskan. Ia akan lari dari semua kesendiriannya. Demi debut pertamanya di SMA, Baekhyun mengatur ulang kepribadiannya. Tidak lagi diam, feminim dan tertutup. Sekarang sikapnya telah berlawanan dari itu semua. Ia berhasil menjadi mood maker di kelasnya.

Agar terhindar dari pembullyan, ia buang sisi feminimnya, sejauh mungkin. Inilah Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang, dengan kehidupannya yang baru!

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Kantung plastik putih itu telah penuh oleh berbagai macam roti. Beberapa orang di kantin memandang Baekhyun heran. Banyak sekali porsi makan gadis itu. Sedangkan Jimin dan Mina hanya mendengus, meski terbiasa dengan pola makan Baekhyun yang berbeda dengan gadis lain.

"Hebat juga, ya, makanmu. Jika kau menjadi gendut, tidak ada lelaki yang mendekatimu loh," kata Jimin, disusul tawa keras dari Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu," kata Baekhyun, lalu kembali tertawa keras. Para siswa didekatnya saling berbisik mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang aneh. Namun bagi Baekhyun, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dan tak penting.

"Kim Sungyeol!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, mendengar suara teriakan seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang memanggil seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh karena merasa jika nama Chanyeol sedang dipanggil.

"Kim Sungyeol, mau permen karet?"

Orang yang bernama Sungyeol itu menoleh. Baekhyun tersentak, baru menyadari jika wajah orang itu sedikit mirip dengan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tau, itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Melainkan Sungyeol seonsaengnim, seorang guru disekolahnya. Setiap mendengar nama itu, lagi-lagi ia teringat pada Chanyeol.

"beraninya kalian. Panggil aku Kim seonsaengnim!" seru Sungyeol pada dua orang murid lelaki didepannya.

"oh ayolah Sungyeollie. Kau mau permen karet tidak?"

"terserah. Sini berikan,"

"begitu dong, Sungyeol-ah,"

"kenapa, Baekkie-ah?" tanya Mina.

Baekhyun berhenti melamun dan menoleh. "eh? Apa?"

"ooh jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan guru muda itu?" kata Jimin dengan rautnya yang seakan menggoda Baekhyun.

"a-ah sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin!"

"bercanda," Jimin tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang dari awal memang sudah berantakan. Dan lagi, Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"hei, bukankah Baekhyun dari kelas 2 orangnya manis?" kata Junhong, salah satu lelaki yang berdiri didekat jendela koridor.

Baekhyun menenggak ludahnya, merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat mendengar pujian itu. Meski menjadi berantakan, Baekhyun tetap sama seperti dulu. Ia gugup ketika berada didekat laki-laki. Apalagi jika dipuji.

Jason, teman dari Junhong menjawab, "yaa Baekhyun memang manis tapi, kan..."

Sialnya, Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia segera mengambil salah satu roti dan memakannya dengan terburu-buru, bahkan sempat menelan tanpa mengunyah.

Mina menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "B-Baekkie.."

"Baekhyunnie, kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Jimin saat beberapa siswa melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan aneh. Ia mencoba menghentikan tingkah Baekhyun yang rakus didepan umum itu.

Namun disisi lain, Junhong yang sempat memuji Baekhyun kini bergidik, "e-eh..kutarik ucapanku. Baekhyun agak menjijikkan," bisiknya pada Jason.

"iya kan?" Jason balik berbisik.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar percakapan dua lelaki itu secara samar-samar. Kemudian kembali ia berjalan menuju kelasnya disusul Jimin dan Mina.

"kau dengar kan yang mereka bilang?" tanya Jimin.

"Baekkie, berhentilah bertingkah begitu. Jika kau sedikit feminim, kau akan terkenal di kalangan laki-laki!" seru Mina.

"Peduli apa aku soal itu. Tidak penting," Baekhyun mendengus. "selama ada kalian, aku tidak peduli soal laki-la_"

BRUK

Bahu kiri Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung. Roti di tangan Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh, namun beruntung tangan kiri lelaki itu segera menangkapnya dengan tenang. Baekhyun hanya membungkuk kecil lalu mengambil rotinya dari tangan lelaki itu. "ka-kamsahamnida,"

"roti yang malang," kata lelaki bersuara bass itu lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung lelaki yang berjalan menjauhinya itu, hingga lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

Entah kenapa...

"Chan..yeollie?" gumamnya.

"Baekkie, ayo jalan lagi," kata Mina.

"mian. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Kalian duluan saja," Baekhyun memasukkan roti ditangannya ke dalam kantung plastik, lalu berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, tempat dimana lelaki itu pergi.

Jika dipikir-pikir..

Suara, tinggi, dan nada bicara lelaki yang ditabraknya tadi sama sekali bukanlah ciri-ciri Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal.

Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan asumsinya. Ia tak tahu lelaki itu benar Chanyeol atau tidak. Ciri-ciri lelaki itu memang berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun belum melihat wajah lelaki itu, namun...

 _'perasaan apa ini?'_

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya, karena berhasil menemukan lelaki yang tadi ditabraknya. Meski kini lelaki itu masih agak jauh didepannya, sehingga lagi-lagi hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati lelaki itu, dan mencoba memanggilnya untuk memastikan.

"Kim Chan—"

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Baekhyun

Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat wajah lelaki itu, Baekhyun tersentak.

Tidak salah lagi. Lelaki itu adalah...

"Yeollie.." gumam Baekhyun menatap intens lelaki itu.

Dan lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun kembali dibuat kaget.

"Park Chanyeol, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya seseorang di belakang Baekhyun, yang lalu menghampiri lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu akhirnya pergi. Baekhyun terdiam ditempat, terus memikirkan Marga lelaki itu.

'Park' Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah Kim, bukan Park. Tapi kenapa wajah lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol yang ia kenal?

Nama panggilan dan wajah yang sama, namun tinggi dan suara yang berbeda. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti. Lelaki itu sebenarnya Kim Chanyeol atau bukan?

Tapi jika lelaki itu benar-benar Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal, mengapa dia tidak menyapa Baekhyun? Mengapa lelaki itu tidak pernah menegurnya seakan-akan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali?

 _'Mungkin aku salah orang'_

"ah~untung saja aku tidak jadi manggil," kata Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan gontai menuju arah berlawanan.

Ternyata orang itu memang bukan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Sementara Baekhyun pergi karena urusan entah apa, Jimin dan Mina berbelok menuju toilet. Kedua gadis itu sibuk bergosip di depan westafel sambil mengenakan make up. Meski menyadari keberadaan seseorang disalah satu bilik toilet, mereka berdua tetap asik menggosipkan orang lain.

"Ah ya~ tentang Baekhyun. Itu karena dia tomboy makanya bisa bergaul dengan kita," kata Jimin.

"gurae. Dia itu sebenarnya cantik. Tapi jika dia menjadi feminim pasti akan terasa menjijikkan seperti si Luhan itu,"

Tak lama, salah satu bilik toilet terbuka. Jimin dan Mina terkejut karena merasa ada aura hitam mengelilingi gadis yang keluar dari bilik itu. Wajah gadis itu juga nampak sedatar batu, tatapannya kosong dan ekspresinya kaku.

Suasana semakin terasa mencekam ketika gadis itu terus menatap Jimin dan Mina dengan tajam. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, bisa minggir?" tanyanya dingin.

"Si-silahkan!" seru Mina lalu seketika menarik tangan Jimin untuk keluar dari toilet.

"seram! Dia bukan hantu kan?! Tidakkah kau merasa merinding saat dia datang tadi?" kata Jimin bergidik.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kyungsoo. Murid kelas 1-1. Kudengar-dengar, dia dikucilkan dikelasnya karena dia sombong dan jarang berbicara," bisik Mina. "Banyak yang membencinya, termasuk laki-laki. Meski dia pintar dia jarang masuk jam pelajaran,"

"Keberadaannya mengintimidasi. Padahal dia cantik,"

Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin dan Mina kembali terkejut dan ketakutan. Namun Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan mereka berdua dan berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"menakutkan ya,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Sosok lelaki tak dikenal itu, Park Chanyeol, saat menatap Baekhyun sempat tersenyum. Namun itu sesuatu yang janggal jika lelaki itu benar-benar Chanyeolnya yang dulu. Meski tadi ia sempat menatap Baekhyun, tatapan itu justru terasa berbeda dari tatapan Kim Chanyeol. Tatapan itu seperti kosong tak berarti apapun. Aneh.

Karet sepatu Park Chanyeol berwarna biru, itu berarti ia masih kelas 1 seperti Baekhyun. Tapi, tetap saja..

"Apa yang membuatku mengira jika dia adalah Chanyeollie? Sudah jelas bukan. nama panggilannya saja yang sama. Tapi, wajahnya juga sih," sepanjang jalan menuju kerumah, Baekhyun terus berbicara sendiri, tanpa peduli pada tanggapan orang sekitar yang melihatnya.

Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat punggung Park Chanyeol didepan sana. "jadi rumah kami searah? Kenapa aku belum pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya," lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbicara sendiri.

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bukan pelan, Park Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya aneh. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan.

Benar. Tatapan itu memang tatapan Chanyeol, tapi bukan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal. Seperti sebelumnya, tatapan itu kosong, meski sedang ditujukan padanya.

"A-aku tidak ada maksud mengikutimu! Jangan melihatku terus!" bentak Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dan raut wajahnya yang dingin.

"e-eh..itu.."

"dasar speaker rusak," Chanyeol berdecih, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah ia duga, lelaki itu bukan Kim Chanyeol! Chanyeolnya yang dulu tidak pernah menghina orang lain dan hangat terhadap semua orang! Bukan pria es seperti itu!

Terpaksa, Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti lelaki menyebalkan itu. Tidak, bukan bermaksud mengikuti. Itu memang arah menuju rumahnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol versi es itu berhenti beberapa saat –membuat Baekhyun entah kenapa ikut berhenti-

Setelah melirik Baekhyun sekilas, Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan berbelok memasuki sebuah kuil.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, lalu kembali berjalan, "baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengikuti_"

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah kuil itu, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

 _'Sudah kuduga!'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun berlari memasuki kuil, tepatnya ke arah belakang kuil itu, ditempat yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

"Chanyeollie!" seru Baekhyun, yang menemukan seorang Park Chanyeol sedang berjongkok dibalik tembok kayu, tempat dimana Kim Chanyeol selalu berteduh dulu. "Ternyata itu memang kau, Kim Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol lalu mendongak ke arah Baekhyun dan tertawa menyeringai. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku ini Park Chanyeol,"

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun cukup heran. Pipinya memerah karena malu, "kalau begitu, ternyata aku memang salah orang." Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

"hm. Pergilah, lalat pengganggu,"

Spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuk. Lalu ia membuang muka dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan lelaki es itu. Baekhyun seratus persen yakin jika dia memang salah orang, karena mulut Kim Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata-kata kasar seperti Park Chanyeol, lelaki pengumpat itu.

"Hujan selalu datang tiba-tiba ya,"

Sesuatu yang tak terduga terlontar dari bibir Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun dan terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, namun ia enggan menoleh. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langit yang terselimuti awan putih. Langit cerah dan tidak ada pertanda hujan.

Yang artinya, perkataan Park Chanyeol barusan adalah sebuah petunjuk untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. "Chan..yeollie? Kau..benar-benar Chanyeollie.."

Akhirnya. Ini yang Baekhyun nantikan. Menunggu Chanyeol selama 3 tahun bukannya sebentar. Sambil memandang Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar, "Sudah kuduga kau memang Kim Chanyeol!"

"Aku bukan Kim lagi. Sekarang aku Park Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol. "orang tuaku bercerai, lalu margaku berubah."

Suaranya, tingginya, bahkan namanya berubah. Tapi firasat Baekhyun berkata benar. Dia memang orang itu. Ditambah lagi, lelaki yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah lelaki pertama yang Baekhyun cintai.

Sangat.

"sepertinya kau tidak mengenaliku kalau cuma satu atau dua hal. Aku paham kau bisa mengenaliku perlahan-lahan. Tapi tak kusangka butuh waktu selama ini. Konyol sekali," Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya. Ini salahnya yang selama hampir satu tahun baru menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang ternyata berada satu angkatan di sekolahnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang?

"tentu saja dari awal masuk SMA aku langsung mengenalimu. Meskipun kau berubah menjadi begitu," Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu 'menjadi begitu'?!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"biasanya kau ini pendiam. Bahkan saat kau berbicara suaramu lembut dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar berbeda. Teriakanmu bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke kelasku. Padahal aku harap diumurmu yang sekarang kau bisa jadi lebih feminim dan berbicara dengan sopan. Dugaanku ternyata salah," kata Chanyeol.

"Ka-kalau begitu seharusnya dari dulu kau menegurku! Lagian kau juga berubah, Kim Chanyeol!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini Park Chanyeol," kata Chanyeol dengan raut datarnya, dimana orang ingin menonjok wajahnya jika melihat raut itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya dongkol. Merasa jika sikap Chanyeol juga dulu tidak seperti ini. Sekarang lelaki itu menjadi super duper menyeramkan.

"Yah, intinya..lama tidak bertemu," Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum. "mau pelukan reuni? Sini,"

"TENTU TIDAK! DAN JANGAN BILANG 'SINI'!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "benar juga ya. Kau benci laki-laki kan, sejak dulu? Sepertinya sekarang juga masih,"

Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "kau benar. Aku benci mereka. Semua laki-laki. Sejak dulu,"

Chanyeol mengendurkan senyumannya, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kemudian balik menatapnya.

"tapi, Chanyeol, kau satu-satunya yang berbeda. A-aku..su-suka..." Baekhyun akhirnya mengatakannya, kalimat yang selalu ingin ia lontarkan kepada Chanyeol sejak dulu.

Meski Baekhyun gelagapan dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengerti apa yang akan selanjutnya Baekhyun katakan.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengepal dan diletakkannya didepan mulutnya, lalu berdehem pelan. "benarkah? Begitu ya,"

Lalu, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, Chanyeol menutup mata dan nya dengan lengan kanan. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum kecil, "begitu juga aku," katanya.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Pipinya bersemu merah, dalam hati merasa senang karena cintanya yang terbalas.

"aku juga..." Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "...menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

 __Mata Baekhyun memanas. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Rasanya seperti 2 tahun lalu. Rasanya seperti ia sedang berada dihadapan Chanyeol yang dulu. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

 _'Hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, akhirnya kembali. Tapi..'_

"tapi, kita tidak bisa kembali lagi," kata Chanyeol tersenyum getir, "sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku, maupun kau." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tercekat. "tapi kita bisa_"

"dengan kata lain, semua itu hanya masalalu," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun sudah tak dapat menahannya. Seharusnya air mata bahagia yang menetes keluar, namun kini justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun memalingkan muka, tak ingin menangis di hadapan Chanyeol, meski telah terlanjur.

 _'Mungkin kau ingin aku melupakanmu,'_ batinnya. Denyut jantung itu kini terasa sakit, seperti di remas. Baru pertama kali ia merasa sesakit ini. Lagi-lagi karena Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis begitu. Menyebalkan," Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memukul kening gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"pulang sana." Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian melewati Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun berjongkok, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan syal dan menangis dengan keras. Selagi tak ada yang melihatnya, ataupun mendengarkan. Hujan air mata yang menyedihkan itu, ingin ia tumpahkan saja disana.

Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi. Lelaki itu masih berdiri didepan kuil, mendengar tangisan Baekhyun dan menunggu sampai gadis itu tenang.

Namun tangisan Baekhyun dibelakang sana tak kunjung berhenti, membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan segera pergi sebelum Baekhyun menemukannya masih berada di kuil.

Ia sejujurnya tak tahan. Rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri gadis itu dan menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi semua itu terasa berat untuk ia lakukan.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

' _Dibalik kata-katanya yang kejam..entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat kesepian_

 _Begitulah yang terlihat._

 _2 tahun yang lalu, aku kira, setelah liburan musim panas usai, aku harus bicara baik-baik dengan Chanyeollie. Kupikir aku masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bicara padanya_

 _Begitulah yang kukira_

 _Hari ini, aku juga mengira jika aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol, setelah aku mengutarakan semuanya._

 _Apalagi, ketika aku tahu bahwa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan_

 _Tapi, seperti yang ia katakan, segalanya telah berbeda_

 _Kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu'_

 _._

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _._

 **.**

 **Annyeong~**

 **Ini update-nya kecepetan ya -_- baru nyadar yang kemaren kependekan, jadi hari ini dilanjut dah.**

 **Sesuai janji, bakal di update cepat kalau ada yang review. Bodo amat deh yang review berapa. Asalkan ada, author udah seneng kok :"B**

 **Author juga bakal nerima kritik biar bisa lebih baik lagi. Soalnya author masih ragu-ragu ini ff bagus atau nggak. Malah ff ini rasanya ngebosenin habis author baca -_,-**

 **Karena masih gangerti balas review, disini aja deh ya balasnya ._.**

 **Kaisool : aah makasih banyak duh :' kayaknya yang di ova gak dimasukin deh, soalnya nanti di beberapa chapternya udah ada flashback kok ^^**

 **Ariviavina6 : ini udah dilanjut ya~ gomawo :**

 **Skeyou : iya manganya rame. Jujur aku kecewa banget sama animenya yang endingnya gantung, padahal di manga masih lanjut. Gak ada kabar season 2 pula. Makanya aku bikin ffnya sebagai pelampiasan u,u btw arigato gozaimas udah mau review ;***

 **NopwillineKaiSoo : bagus dong konsisten sama Kpop. Lah aku malah labilnya kebangetan. Jpop, Kpop, Anime, Manga, bahkan dangdut(?) jadi gatau pilih yang mana u.u tenang aja, dichapter selanjutnya bakal dikasihtau kok kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngilang. Makasih juga ya udah mau review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Spring Ride**

 **.**

 _Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_

 _Other : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Sungyeol_

 _Genre : School, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, GS_

 _Adapted from : 'Ao Haru Ride' Shoujo Manga & Anime Movie Series_

 _Summary : "Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3#**

" _ **Kim Chanyeol sudah tidak ada"**_

 _._

Siang itu, tempat penjualan roti didesaki para murid yang baru saja keluar sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Beruntung tidak ada yang saling mendorong atau bersenggolan. Dan lagi, Baekhyun harus menghabiskan setengah dari uang jajannya untuk membeli berbagai macam roti disana.

Baekhyun seraya mengamati box roti didepannya dengan kening berkerut. Terlalu banyak jenis roti. Uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli itu semua.

"kalau begitu yang ini!" Baekhyun mengambil 5 buah roti dengan jenis berbeda.

"banyaknya," ujar salah seorang lelaki disebelah Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun tertawa bangga, karena dengan makan banyak seperti itu maka daya tarik feminimnya akan makin berkurang.

Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya ini masih kurang ba_"

Perkataannya terpotong melihat Chanyeol yang kini memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar tepat disebelahnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main.

"se-sejak kapan_"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol malah melenceng pergi dengan raut tanpa ekspresi. Seram, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak ingin memikirkan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi horor seperti itu.

"Permisi, aku beli semua ini," kata Baekhyun pada bibi penjual.

"maaf, kami baru kehabisan kantung plastik. Biar ku ambilkan yang baru, tunggu sebentar,"

"ah, kalau begitu tidak pakai kantung plastik," kata Baekhyun.

"kau yakin?" tanya bibi penjual, disusul anggukan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan uang kepada bibi penjual itu.

"uangnya pas," kata bibi itu.

Baekhyun membungkuk berterima kasih. Lalu bibi penjual itu pergi -sepertinya untuk mengambil kantung plastik-. Baekhyun menengok sekeliling, mencari sosok Jimin dan Mina yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"kemana mereka.." gumamnya.

"tunggu sebentar!" seorang wanita tua mencengkram lengan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu hendak pergi. Baekhyun terkejut, menyadari jika nenek itu juga merupakan penjual di toko roti sekolahnya itu.

"Kau masih belum bayar, kan?" seru nenek itu. Otomatis seluruh pasang mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"tapi aku barusan sudah membayar," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Jangan bohong! Masih belum di plastik begitu!"

"tidak, itu karena_"

"Baekkie?" Jimin dan Mina datang menghampiri, sehingga Baekhyun merasa lega melihat sahabatnya itu datang.

"Tidak boleh! Sekarang banyak kasus seperti ini," kata si nenek.

Para siswa disana menatap Baekhyun sinis, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik. Jimin dan Mina pun turut merasa malu.

"wae gurae, baekkie-ah? Kau tidak boleh begitu," kata Jimin.

"kau harus membayarnya, Baekkie," lanjut Mina.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun makin merasa terpojok. Semua orang berpihak pada wanita tua itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" seru Baekhyun.

"kalau kau bayar sekarang, aku tidak akan melapor pada gurumu," ucap nenek itu.

"bukan begitu! Sudah kubilang aku su_"

"dia sudah membayarnya,"

Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian mencari ke sumber suara. Chanyeol. Lelaki itulah yang membelanya.

Mata Chanyeol beralih kepada bibi penjual yang baru saja datang. "bibi. Dia sudah membayarnya, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"eoh. Dia sudah membayar padaku." Jawab bibi penjual itu.

"jinjjayo? Aigoo~" Nenek itu mendengus, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun. "ya sudahlah. Pergi saja sana," lanjut nenek itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya meninggi sekarang. Jika wanita itu tidak lanjut usia, Baekhyun mungkin akan segera loncat ke dalam toko dan membanting tubuh nenek itu.

"Itu tidak sopan. Yang salah itu kau. Seharusnya kau minta maaf, nenek," kata Chanyeol.

Nenek itu mendengus keras dengan jengkel. "maaf,"

Setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi dari sana. Baekhyun memandangnya menjauh. Namun ia tersadar, seharusnya ia berterima kasih atas pembelaan Chanyeol.

Meski telah jauh, Baekhyun segera mengejar Chanyeol meninggalkan Jimin dan Mina.

"Kim Chanyeol! Tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah.

"apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"G-gomawo. Karena kau sudah membelaku."

"tak masalah. Jelas-jelas dia yang salah,"

"hm. Awalnya aku sangat marah. Tapi, aku merasa puas karena kau marah padanya untukku,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, tak lama kemudian mendengus kecil. "bagimu semua itu memuaskan? Murahan sekali ya, kau ini,"

"uh?"

"itu sebabnya pertemananmu dengan dua gadis itu juga murahan. Yang ada, kau malah dipermainkan oleh mereka," kata Chanyeol memperjelas, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"semua ini memang tampak konyol bagimu, Kim Chanyeol. Tapi aku tetap harus menjalaninya,"

Chanyeol berhenti dan sedikit menengok ke belakang, "lalu? Memangnya aku peduli? Aku tak ada kaitannya," setelah itu, Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi jalannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Hanya membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan menjauh.

 _'Setelah menolongku ia berkata kasar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya. Apa orang ini benar-benar Kim Chanyeol?'_

"oh, dan juga.." Chanyeol kembali berhenti melangkah. "harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku bukan lagi Kim Chanyeol, tapi Park Chanyeol."

 _'ternyata memang bukan,'_

"Kim Chanyeol sudah tidak ada." lanjut Chanyeol, yang setelahnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

.

' _sama sepertiku, dia juga berubah_

 _Chanyeol yang kukenal dulu sudah tidak ada_

 _Kita memang tidak bisa kembali'_

 _._

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Flashback-**_

.

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki menghadap batang pohon sambil menutup mata, sembari menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dengan suara lantang. Sementara anak-anak lain sibuk berlarian, mencari tempat persembunyian yang kira-kira sulit untuk ditemukan._

 _Baekhyun kebingungan karena ia satu-satunya yang belum dapat tempat bersembunyi. Pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke sebelah pondok kayu kecil yang dipenuhi semak-semak._

 _Ketika ia sampai ke tempat itu, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang berjongkok disana sambil mengintip ke arah anak yang sedang menjaga di pohon. Chanyeol lalu menoleh karena menyadari keberadaan seseorang, dan seketika terkejut saat tahu bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang berdiri dibelakangnya._

 _"maaf. Aku akan cari tempat lain," kata Baekhyun_

 _Ketika Baekhyun hendak pergi, Chanyeol segera menahan lengannya. "jangan sekarang. Yang jaga ada disekitar sini," kata Chanyeol, sehingga Baekhyun pun duduk tepat dibelakangnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali mengintip keluar untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak yang menjaga disana. Tak lama kemudian ia terkejut dan terduduk ketika anak yang jaga itu menyadari keberadaannya._

 _Karena posisi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terduduk, jaraknya dengan Baekhyun jadi sangat dekat. Tengkuk Chanyeol kini tepat berada didepan Baekhyun, membuat pipi gadis itu merona dan memanas._

 _Hidung Baekhyun mengendus aroma shampoo dari rambut Chanyeol, juga aroma parfum dari lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, membuat jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi. Bahkan hidung mereka kerap bersentuhan._

 _Baekhyun segera memundurkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Keduanya sama-sama malu._

 _"tunggu disini. Tadi dia melihatku," kata Chanyeol, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Belum sampai ke arah pohon, Chanyeol tertangkap dan harus duduk ditengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka sebut penjara._

 _Baekhyun tertegun mengintip kejadian itu. Ia tak menyangka, Chanyeol akan mengorbankan dirinya agar Baekhyun tidak ikut tertangkap. Ia merasa bersalah, disisi lain juga senang karena Chanyeol yang menaruhnya perhatian._

 _Ia menggumam, "Aku harus menolongnya,"_

 _Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibuat kaget oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju ke arahnya. Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat itu._

 _"Chanyeollie!"_

 _Ekspresi saat Baekhyun berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil meneriakkan namanya._

 _'tatapan itu...'_

 _'Byun Baekhyun. Kau cantik'_

 _Dan pada ujungnya, Baekhyun ikut tertangkap dan harus duduk dalam satu lingkaran bersama Chanyeol._

 _Untuk memecahkan keheningan, Chanyeol bersuara. "a-ano..gomawoyo,"_

 _Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tumpuan lutut untuk menutupi rona merahnya._

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

' _Kita tidak bisa lagi kembali.._

 _...ke hari-hari bahagia itu'_

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride**_

"Baekkie, kau bawa bekal lagi?" tanya Jimin saat Baekhyun duduk di depannya.

"hm. Aku masih merasa tidak enak dengan nenek ditoko itu," jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"tapi untung saja lelaki itu melihat kejadiannya kan?" kata Mina. "jangan-jangan dia dari awal selalu memperhatikanmu,"

"Benar juga!" Jimin dan Mina lalu tertawa, membuat Baekhyun seketika merengut kesal.

"Apa yang lucu? Lagipula kalian juga tidak mempercayaiku waktu itu!" serunya.

Jimin mendengus. "mau bagaimana lagi? Kami tidak melihat kejadiannya,"

 _"Kau cuma dipermainkan pertemanan. Kau cuma dipermainkan pertemanan. Kau cuma dipermainkan pertemanan. Konyol sekali"_

Baekhyun terbayang-bayang oleh kata-kata Chanyeol dan juga ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun jengkel bukan main, lalu berusaha menepis gambaran wajah Chanyeol dalam pikirannya.

"Oh. Luhannie, mau kemana?"

Sontak, Mina, Baekhyun dan Jimin pun melihat ke arah dua lelaki yang menghampiri Luhan di depan pintu saat mendengar salah satu dari lelaki itu memanggil nama Luhan.

"Lulu, kau tidak makan dikelas?"

"Mau makan siang dengan kami?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, "aku akan makan siang di taman dengan teman-temanku. Jika ada waktu, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian,"

"ara. kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"

Jimin dan Mina seketika tercengang melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampaknya tak peduli dan sibuk memakan bekalnya.

"sial. Luhan manis sekali," kata salah satu dari lelaki itu sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

"melihat senyumannya aku jadi deg deg-an," timpal temannya.

Mina merengut. "Heol! Luhan lagi Luhan lagi,"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "tidakkah kau dengar itu Baekkie? Kenapa para lelaki selalu memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel sok manis begitu? Luhannie lah, Lulu lah. Tidak bermutu,"

"siapa peduli," jawab Baekhyun dengan makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya.

"Kalian yang piket, segera ambil lembar tugas dan catatan di kantor!" seru salah seorang guru yang datang, yang kemudian kembali melenceng pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berdiri, "aku piket hari ini,"

"kasihan sekali kau. Lembar tugas dengan catatan pasti berat," kata Mina.

"kalau begitu, ayo kesana bersa_"

"fighting, Baekhyunnie," potong Jimin tak semangat sambil memakan rotinya. Sebuah pertanda jika ia benar-benar tak berniat membantu Baekhyun.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung kedua menuju gedung pertama tempat Kantor Guru berada. Ketika hendak berjalan kesana, dilihatnya Luhan sedang makan siang di bangku yang berada dihalaman. Seorang diri.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis cantik itu.

"eoh, Baekhyun-shi?"

"di cuaca sedingin ini, kau seharusnya makan di dalam,"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "aku suka berada disini. Suasananya lebih tenang,"

"ah..aku mengerti apa maksudmu,"

Melihat raut wajah Luhan, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Gadis ini, pada dasarnya terlalu manis untuk dilihat, pikirnya.

"terima kasih sudah mau menegurku," kata Luhan, "aku tahu, mereka menganggapku menyebalkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat aku berhadapan dengan laki-laki, aku selalu gugup. Tapi, semua gadis berdandan dan berpakaian bagus agar terlihat cantik didepan orang lain, kan? Terkadang, aku selalu bingung. Kenapa mereka mengira kalau aku ingin terlihat manis di mata laki-laki?"

"entahlah. Aku sendiri tak mengerti," jawab Baekhyun,

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyalahkan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan bersikap semauku," Luhan lalu berdiri dan merogoh sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka rusa dari saku cardigan merah mudanya. "terimalah, Baekhyun-shi, tanda terima kasih karena mau mengobrol denganku,"

"e-eh tidak perlu," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Namun ketika ia melihat alis Luhan yang terangkat, ia pun mengambil gantungan itu. "gomawo."

Kemudian Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Diraihnya sapu tangan dari kantung almameternya, dan diletakkannya ke meja didepannya. "Memang tidak sebanding. Tapi ini hangat,"

"Kamshamnida, Baekhyun-shi," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk 45o

"jangan formal padaku, Lulu-ya," ujar Baekhyun tertawa, "aku pergi. Annyeong,"

Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju gedung pertama untuk mendatangi kantor guru. Melelahkan. Belum lagi kantor itu terletak di lantai dua.

Setelah ia sampai ke lantai dua itu, didapatinya Chanyeol seperti sedang ditegur oleh Sungyeol seonsaengnim. Chanyeol sendiri menanggapi nasehat-nasehat Sungyeol dengan wajah malas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melewati mereka menuju kantor, namun juga menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan sengaja.

"Kau ini dengar tidak?!" seru Sungyeol

"aku dengar aku dengar. Kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga?"

"kau harus perbaiki dirimu sebelum semester ini berakhir, mengerti? Sering-seringlah belajar dirumah. Aku tidak suka kau selalu keluyuran di malam hari ke kota sebelah,"

Baekhyun berhenti didepan pintu kantor guru. Dalam hati cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang Sungyeol katakan. Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjadi berandalan. Ia tak menyangka perubahan Chanyeol bisa sejauh ini. Kemana Chanyeol si pintar yang teladan?

Ah ya. Kim Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru.

"bagaimana dengan nilaimu jika kau terus-terusan begini? Kau bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas khusus jika sikapmu tidak berubah,"

'KELAS KHUSUS? CHANYEOL MURID TERPANDANG YANG BERADA DI KELAS ANAK-ANAK PINTAR?' Baekhyun memekik dalam hati sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan segera membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"lihat apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"SIAPA YANG MELIHATMU?!" bentak Baekhyun salah tingkah sambil membuka pintu kantor kemudian masuk kesana. Setelah itu Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol lalu membanting pintu kantor guru.

"tolong masuk dengan tenang," tegur salah seorang guru.

Baekhyun membungkuk 90o. "jaesonghamnida,"

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

Dengan membawa setumpukan lembar tugas dan catatan yang berat, Baekhyun bersusah payah membuka pintu kantor guru. Ditengoknya kiri kanan. Para guru itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Diam-diam. Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu dengan kaki kanannya, lalu segera menahan celah-celah pintu dengan kaki kanan itu juga. Dengan satu kaki terangkat, Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Bukan main. Baekhyun hampir jantungan melihat Chanyeol yang tiba tiba lewat dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kantor. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengangkat satu kaki untuk menggeser pintu. Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "pasti berat membawanya sendiri. Orang yang mengaku temanmu itu tidak mau membantumu, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "kalau sudah tau ini berat, kenapa tidak membantuku,"

"apa? Nggak ah,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol!" Melihat sikap Chanyeol yang ogah-ogahan, Sungyeol lalu datang menegurnya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan melenceng pergi, "apa sih? Mengganggu saja,"

Sial, dia benar-benar tidak mau membantuku, batin Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya. Dia memang selalu begitu." Kata Sungyeol.

"bukan masalah,"

"biar kubantu. Dimana kelasmu?" tanya Sungyeol mengambil setengah dari tumpukan kertas di tangan Baekhyun

"1-2," jawab Baekhyun.

"kebetulan sekali. Aku ada urusan di kelas 2-3,"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas Baekhyun sambil berbincang. Dalam hati Baekhyun terkagum oleh guru muda itu.

Sungyeol baru berumur 21 tahun tapi sudah menjadi guru. Dia juga tampan dan ramah terhadap para siswa, bahkan menganggap para siswa adalah temannya sendiri. Seperti yang Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya, banyak anak yang enggan memanggil Sungyeol dengan embel-embel Seonsaengnim.

Tapi nama dan wajah Sungyeol yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol membuatnya merasa...

"Baekhyun-shi? Ada apa?" tanya Sungyeol memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"bukan apa-apa," Baekhyun tertawa.

"begitu. Kau temannya Chanyeol?"

"Ah~itu. Kami pernah satu sekolah saat SMP. Meskipun setelah itu dia hilang,"

"JEONGMAL?!" Sungyeol berhenti berjalan, membuat Baekhyun bingung karena gelagatnya.

"jadi begitu! Ternyata benar!" seru Sungyeol tersenyum penuh semangat lalu kembali berjalan menaiki tangga, disusul Baekhyun disebelahnya.

'kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi aneh?' pikir Baekhyun keheranan.

"Meskipun Chanyeol sikapnya jadi begitu, tetap bertemanlah dengannya," kata Sungyeol.

"yang benar saja! Dia menyebalkan!" seru Baekhyun. Mendengar itu Sungyeol tertawa keras.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungyeol berhenti, "nah. Kelasmu disana kan? Ada urusan yang harus kulakukan dilantai 3," katanya sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya ke atas tumpukan kertas di tangan Baekhyun, "aku duluan,"

"hm. Kamsahamnida," Baekhyun membungkuk kecil.

Sungyeol lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 tempat murid kelas 2 berada. Ketika ia menapaki anak tangga, ia berhenti tatkala melihat seorang gadis nampak menuruni tangga. "oh? Kyungsoo!" panggilnya melihat gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu ikut berhenti dan menatap Sungyeol dingin, lalu membuang arah pandangan. Sungyeol tak mempermasalahkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju lantai tiga.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sungyeol yang melangkah melewatinya ke lantai atas. Dalam hati ada rasa kecewa karena guru itu hanya sekedar menegurnya saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo memandang ke arah sumber suara yang familiar, yaitu Kai yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah tangga.

"Kemarin kau tidak ikut pesta karaoke setelah ujian?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "kau juga belakangan sering bolos di semua pelajaran. Setidaknya ikutlah satu kali," lanjut Kai.

"Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk itu. Aku tidak mau mengingat segala hal tentang kelasku," jawab Kyungsoo seraya menuruni tangga. "ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kim Jongin,"

Kai hanya menatapnya sendu, membiarkan gadis itu jalan perlahan-perlahan pergi meninggalkannya disana.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

"Annyeong, Baekhyunnie," sapa Jimin sambil menebalkan bulu matanya dengan maskara, begitu mendapati Baekhyun yang masuk ke kelas dengan membawa setumpukan kertas.

Baekhyun hendak membalas sapaan itu. Namun

 _"Orang yang mengaku temanmu itu tidak mau membantumu, kan?"_

Ia lagi-lagi terbayang oleh perkataan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jimin-ah, lihat make up yang ini," kata Mina sambil menunjukkan gambar dimajalahnya.

"eh? Yang mana, Mina-ya?"

"Yang ini sepertinya cocok untukmu, Jimin-ah,"

 _'kalau pun mereka berdua hanya pura-pura berteman denganku...aku tidak peduli'_

Baekhyun lekas menghampiri kedua temannya dan duduk bersama mereka untuk berbaur.

' _karena berteman lebih baik daripada sendirian'_

"oh? Itu apa, Baekkie?" tanya Mina melihat gantungan di timbul di kantung almameter Baekhyun.

"ah. Ini?" Baekhyun mengambil gantungan boneka rusa itu dan menunjukkannya pada Mina dan Jimin. "Lulu memberikannya padaku,"

Jimin tertawa mengejek, "ternyata. Untuk apa kau mengobrol dengannya?"

"karena tadi dia makan sendirian di luar," jawab Baekhyun. Langsung saja Jimin dan Mina tertawa.

"apa? Sendirian? Heol! Kurasa dia lebih baik sendirian," kata Jimin dengan tawa gelinya.

Mina melanjutkan, "Luhan memang menjijikkan,"

"menjijikkan katamu?" tanya Baekhyun datar, merasa tak ada yang patut ditertawakan.

"kenapa memangnya?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau Luhan tidak mau sendirian, dia bisa bergaul dengan laki-laki yang mengaku jadi penggemarnya," kata Mina tersenyum menyeringai.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat yang Mina katakan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke tahun-tahunnya di SMP. Dimana ia dulu dicemooh oleh para gadis dan dikucilkan dari pergaulan.

 _"Baekhyun tidak akan kesepian karena dia dikelilingi laki-laki. Tidak masalah untuk menjauhinya,"_

Masalalu yang kelam itu mengingatkannya lagi.

"Curang. Luhan selalu merubah sifatnya jika dihadapan laki-laki. Dia sengaja bersikap manis agar semua lelaki terpikat dan menempel dengannya," kata Jimin.

"kalau menurut kalian itu curang, kenapa kalian tidak bersikap manis saja pada semua lelaki seperti yang dia lakukan? Berpikirlah. jika kalian bersikap manis, bukan berarti kalian ingin diperhatikan semua laki-laki, kan?" kata Baekhyun. "Jadi, daripada mengejeknya, kenapa kalian tidak bertingkah sok imut saja? Kalian harusnya intropeksi diri. Jangan karena Luhan yang paling cantik dikelas ini kalian malah marah padanya,"

Mina dan Jimin menatap Baekhyun keheranan. Kemudian, Jimin berdiri dengan kasar sampai kursinya terjatuh ke belakang. "Dengar ya, Byun Baekhyun. Kami tidak seputus-asa itu mencari perhatian lelaki. Lagian bukan karena itu. Aku memang pada dasarnya benci gadis seperti dia,"

"kalau begitu, jangan campuri urusannya!" seru Baekhyun.

"jangan membentakku!" Jimin membalas.

"Jangan karena kau iri, kau bersikap seperti itu. Melecehkan orang lain mungkin membuatmu merasa lebih baik dari mereka. Tapi kalian salah. Kalian bahkan terlihat lebih buruk daripada orang yang sudah kalian hina!"

Setelah itu, Jimin dan Mina mengatupkan bibir sambil menatapnya. Baekhyun melemaskan bahunya yang menegang dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Baekhyun baru menyadari akan suatu hal.

 _'Lebih baik pura-pura berteman daripada sendirian.'_

GAWAT, APA YANG SUDAH KU KATAKAN PADA MEREKA! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Be-Bercanda! Bagaimana aktingku tadi, Jimin-ya? Aku jadi tertarik masuk Klub Teater!" seru Baekhyun kemudian sambil tertawa keras.

Di saat itu juga, Luhan membuka pintu kelas dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dan kini keempat gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain di kelas itu.

"jika kalian memang membenciku, itu artinya kalian peduli terhadap apa yang aku perbuat, kan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Baguslah," lanjutnya dengan raut wajahnya yang lembut

Mina ikut berdiri dari kursinya. "apa sih ini? Memuakkan!"

Kemudian Mina dan Jimin bersama-sama pergi keluar kelas. Ketika mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu, Jimin berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, "Byun Baekhyun. Aku sekarang paham perasaanmu kepada kami,"

Tamatlah sudah

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kelas karena seluruh pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Melihat itu, Luhan segera menyusul.

"Baekhyunnie! Terima kasih sudah membelaku," kata Luhan.

Mendengar Luhan mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik, "aku sebenarnya tidak membelamu,"

"lalu apa ma_"

"aku membela diriku sendiri. Karena aku pernah berada diposisimu sebelumnya," kata Baekhyun, "maaf, karena aku melibatkanmu,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman belakang gedung sekolah, mencari tempat sepi yang kira-kira bisa dipakai untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kini ia memutuskan untuk duduk menyandar pada tembok belakang gedung itu, dimana orang yang berlalu lalang sangatlah sepi.

"bodohnya aku ini," gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

 _"Yang ada, kau dipermainkan oleh pertemanan,"_

Lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke tembok untuk menghilangkan suara itu, namun yang ada dia malah mengaduh kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa sindiran seseorang. Ia mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol berada didekatnya. Chanyeol kini sedang melihatnya dari dalam gedung melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau menyendiri? Bertengkar dengan teman-teman palsumu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. "itu karena kau mengatakan jika aku dipermainkan oleh mereka. Aku jadinya terpengaruh, kan!"

Chanyeol menurunkan senyumannya, wajahnya kini menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya. "jadi aku yang salah?" tanyanya datar.

"tentu sa_" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, "tidak. aku yang salah. Ini semua karena aku terlalu mengejar-ngejar tujuanku. Aku tidak melihat hal yang penting, seperti ikatan emosional dan kepercayaan,"

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya. Air mata itu keluar dari sudut kedua mata Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"maaf karena tadi aku menyalahkanmu," kata gadis itu.

"hm," jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Sedangkan air mata Baekhyun kini makin deras. Chanyeol tahu itu, meski ia tak melihatnya langsung.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat ada dua anak lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

 _'Gawat. Jika mereka melihatku menangis, aku bisa ditertawakan,'_ batin Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun pun berbalik lagi, dan kaget karena Chanyeol masih bertengger di depan jendela. Saat Baekhyun menghadap ke kanan, ternyata disana juga ada orang yang akan datang. Baekhyun merasa kebingungan.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa dalam hatinya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan di jendela, lalu menarik pundak Baekhyun dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dadanya. Meski sebagian tubuh Chanyeol terhalang oleh tembok, Baekhyun masih merasa senang karena lelaki itu memeluknya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"dasar. Sekolah bukan tempat untuk mesra-mesraan," sindir salah seorang murid yang melewati mereka.

Namun mereka berdua tidak menanggapi perkataan itu. Dengan pipi yang merona, Baekhyun mengendus aroma Chanyeol yang tidak asing lagi. Aroma parfum yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

"kau kehilangan tujuanmu ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kanannya dari leher Baekhyun dan balik menatap gadis itu tanpa sedikit pun senyum terukir.

"K-kim Chanyeol, kau memang baik padaku atau hanya main-main?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, "entahlah. Aku cuma mau melakukan yang aku mau. Dan juga..." Chanyeol mengetuk dahi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan kanannya, "sudah kubilang, berhenti panggil aku Kim Chanyeol,"

"aku pergi dulu," Chanyeol memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berjalan di koridor meninggalkan Baekhyun di luar. Baekhyun menengok ke dalam jendela, menatap Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Chanyeollie!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, lalu ia menengok ke belakang mendengar suara lengkingan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"sekarang malah memanggil nama panggilanku ketika SMP," dengusnya.

"nah, kalau Yeollie saja bagaimana? Atau Channie?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas, lalu kembali melangkah untuk pergi, "aku tidak peduli yang mana. Terserah kau saja,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

 _Beberapa bulan setelahnya.._

Papan tulis itu dipenuhi kapur putih bertulisan Huruf hangul. Salah satu huruf hangul terbesar disana bertuliskan 'Upacara penutupan'. Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan semua semester dan ujian, dan besok adalah pengumuman untuk kelas baru.

Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas, mencegat kedua gadis yang hendak berjalan menuju loker sepatu di lantai bawah. "Jimin-ah! Mina-ya!"

Kedua gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang. Menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa ia memanggil mereka.

"anu..maaf soal kejadian yang waktu itu." Kata Baekhyun, "aku sengaja tidak ingin memberitahukannya sejak lama karena aku ingin terus berteman dengan kalian dan tidak ingin kalian membenciku. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan sesungguhnya,"

"kami mengerti perasaanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, jika memang itu yang kau rasakan, aku tidak ingin ada kaitannya lagi denganmu," jawab Jimin, "bukannya karena aku tidak suka padamu. Hanya saja, kurasa kau tidak cocok dengan kami, makanya.."

Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengusap rambutnya sambil mendengus pelan, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Mina.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang Jimin lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan datang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Baekkie, gwenchana?"

"saat masih kecil, guruku pernah bilang 'Kalian harus akur dengan teman kalian'. Saat itu, kukira jalan yang benar adalah mengikuti nasehat itu. Tapi, terkadang tidak berjalan lancar kan?" jawab Baekhyun yang tidak berbalik.

"kita punya masalah yang sama. Aku ingin lebih sering mengobrol denganmu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun otomatis berbalik.

"tentu saja,"

Senyuman Luhan mengembang, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap perginya Luhan. Ia lalu tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga, menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia yakin bahwa orang yang ia cari ada disana.

Entah kenapa, ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

' _Saat itu juga, aku belajar sesuatu yang belum pernah ku ketahui._

 _Demi menetapkan keputusan diperlukan kekuatan_

 _Aku ingin mempelajari itu hari ini_

 _Aku tahu, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan saat-saat itu_

 _Dan entah kenapa...perasaan ini selalu muncul_

 _Tiba-tiba, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

 _Bukan Chanyeol yang dulu kukenal, melainkan Chanyeol yang sekarang_

 _Saat itu, saat bersama Chanyeol ada sesuatu yang sudah biasa kurasakan_

 _Ketika ia memelukku, ketika aku mencium aromanya_

 _Aku ingin merasakannya lagi'_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

._.

Eh, hai ._. author akhirnya balik lagi dengan ff yang bahasanya makin awut-awutan. Di chap ini spoilernya diilangin, tapi di chap sebelumnya belum diapus. Browsernya gamau nurut, gabisa diedit -_-

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah review. Beberapa ada yang belum aku balas soalnya gaada alamat emailnya :^ tapi aku hargai banget kok review kalian ahiks :"

Author gatau ntar ini endingnya mau diambil dari manganya yang masih on going atau ambil ide sendiri. Ntar deh aku bandingin yang lebih bagus yang mana, itu yang kuambil. Yang jelas gak bakal ambil ending dari animenya yang masih gantung banget _-_

Disini juga romance-nya dikit, di chap selanjutnya baru bakal banyak momen tuh. Untuk chap ini keknya kepanjangan. Biar nambah bosen gitu lol

Mumpung ramadhan, review ya biar varokah :"V

Udahan deh, sayonara di next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Spring Ride**

 **.**

" _Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 **Chapter 4#**

" _ **Aku menunggumu sangat lama"**_

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai utama, tepatnya ke loker sepatu khusus untuk murid kelas 1. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol selain murid lain disana. "Mungkin dia sudah pulang,"

"siapa yang kau cari?"

Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati tubuh jangkung Chanyeol tepat berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum merekah.

"aku menemukanmu!"

"apa?"

"aku ingin bicara,"

"Tentang apalagi? Kau sudah baikan dengan teman-temanmu atau apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendengus sambil mengusap lehernya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku tidak dengan mereka lagi,"

"Yeol-ah!" seru Sungyeol yang datang menghampiri Chanyeol. "kau ini, jangan seenaknya pulang saat aku belum selesai bicara,"

Lalu, mata Sungyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"oh, kau gadis yang waktu itu, kan?!" seru Sungyeol yang tiba-tiba bersemangat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"sudah cukup kalau kau mau membahas yang tadi. Menyerah saja," kata Chanyeol malas.

"bukan soal itu. Lupakan saja yang tadi," kata Sungyeol, "aku hanya ingin bilang, hari ini aku akan mampir untuk memasak dirumahmu. Pastikan kau ada dirumah,"

"peduli amat," Chanyeol mendengus, lalu membuang pandangan. "menyusahkan. Jangan menyesal jika aku tidak dirumah,"

Sungyeol menghela napas, "jika memang begitu, aku akan menunggumu pulang sampai tengah malam. Memangnya kau mau kemana? Menginap dirumah seorang gadis?"

"MENGINAP?!" Baekhyun memekik, sehingga Chanyeol dan Sungyeol menoleh padanya dengan heran.

"Bodoh. Kau ini mikirin apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik pipi Baekhyun. Lalu dilepasnya cubitan itu dan mengarahkan jempolnya pada Sungyeol. "Dia ini kakakku," lanjut Chanyeol.

Sambil mengernyitkan kening, Baekhyun memandang mereka berdua satu sama lain. Nama, wajah, dan tinggi mereka nyaris selaras. Kepribadian...mungkin tidak. Pantas saja. Ternyata mereka bersaudara.

"kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, tapi kami juga tak ingin terlalu diperhatikan. Mungkin banyak juga yang belum tau," kata Sungyeol. Kemudian ditatapnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Kalian berdua pacaran?"

"hah? Pacaran dengan orang yang lebih rakus dariku? Tidak bakal," jawab Chanyeol.

"kau kan menyukaiku saat SMP!" seru Baekhyun tak terima.

"kau juga sama, kan?"

"kau pernah bilang jika dulu kau menyukaiku!"

"oh, yang itu? Itu cuma bohong. Saat itu aku terdesak,"

"Apa?! Jelas-jelas dulu kau sering melirikku!"

"Bukannya kau yang melirikku duluan?" Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "dasar bodoh. Lagipula sekarang sudah tidak ada hubungannya."

Sungyeol tertawa, "setidaknya aku tahu kalian akrab. Itu..siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sungyeol, "Byun Baekhyun,"

"oh, Baekhyun.." kata Sungyeol yang tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi terlihat kebingungan, "Baekhyun? Baekhyun ya. Sebentar dulu. Byun Baekhyun ya...Baekhyun...ah~Byun Baekhyun...Baekhyun..."

Sekarang Baekhyun makin tak mengerti dengan Sungyeol yang kini tengah menerawang sambil menyebut namanya berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak mau peduli dan langsung mengambil sepatu dari loker.

Sungyeol berpikir jernih, mengulang memori-memori lama yang masih membekas di otaknya.

 _-_ _ **Flashback**_ _-_

 _Malam itu, Sungyeol yang nyaris berumur 19 tahun beranjak pulang setelah membeli beberapa bahan belanjaan. Tak ada ayahnya dirumah, antara masih bekerja atau pergi ke rumah sakit._

 _Setelah meletakkan plastik belanjaan itu didapur, dihampirinya kamar Chanyeol. Takut-takut adiknya itu masih terjaga dari tidur dan belajar larut seperti hari biasanya._

 _Dan benar saja. Chanyeol masih duduk di depan meja belajar dan berkutat pada buku. Sungyeol pun memasuki kamar Chanyeol secara diam-diam, rencana ingin mengagetkan adiknya. Namun ia sadar, Chanyeol sedang tidak belajar._

 _Chanyeol sedang menulis huruf-huruf hangul besar di salah satu halaman bukunya. Ia menulis nama seseorang._

 _'Byun Baekhyun'_

 _"ah~Baekhyun ya," gumam Sungyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

 _Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan segera menutupi buku itu dengan lengannya. "jangan lihat!"_

 _"siapa itu? Pacarmu?"_

 _"berisik," dumel Chanyeol, yang lalu menutup bukunya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur, kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut._

- _ **Flashback END-**_

"OH! Kau Baekhyun ya?! Aku ingat! Aku tahu nama itu!" seru Sungyeol bersemangat, yang dengan spontan memegang lengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar apa yang Sungyeol katakan, baru menyadari jika Sungyeol pernah melihat nama Baekhyun dibukunya dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu? Dulu Chanyeol pernah me_"

"ADA GURU YANG SEDANG MENGGODA MURIDNYA!" teriak Chanyeol, membuat para siswa yang lewat langsung berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangan curiga pada Sungyeol

Sungyeol menjadi salah tingkah dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu berlari keluar dari sekolah.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

"jadi, kau tidak tinggal dengan Sungyeol seonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan bersama di salah satu kompleks perumahan karena rumah mereka yang searah, meski tak dekat. Walau Baekhyun dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa Chanyeol sedari tadi masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan saat mereka di kereta, genggaman itu tak kunjung dilepas.

"Sekarang kami hanyalah murid dan guru di sekolah yang sama," jawab Chanyeol yang berjalan didepan Baekhyun, tanpa melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari pergelangan gadis itu.

"kau pindah rumah karena keinginanmu?"

"Ani, hyung yang pindah,"

"Berarti, kau kembali ke rumah lamamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol menjawab hanya dengan gumaman mengiyakan.

"dengan ibumu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"hanya aku sendiri," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak merubah nama keluargamu la_"

Chanyeol berhenti, lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol dingin. "kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ini bukan urusanmu,"

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang pedas. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang masih dipegang oleh Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu menengok ke arahnya.

"bukan urusanku? Kau sendiri yang sudah melibatkanku," seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

Otomatis Chanyeol melepas cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "kalau begitu, lupakan saja soal itu semua. Masalahnya sudah selesai, kan?" kata Chanyeol dingin.

Chanyeol..

Hal itu terulang lagi. Meski kini mereka saling bertatapan, Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol tidak sedang melihat apapun.

Ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu menggenggam erat kedua lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"kenapa? bukannya kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol, "jadi, biarkan aku pergi,"

Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Kemanakah hati Chanyeol saat ini? Kenapa dia berubah terlalu jauh?

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, takut-takut Chanyeol melihat air mata dikelopak matanya mengalir, "kau menghilang begitu saja, lalu muncul lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu! Masih banyak hal yang membuatku kepikiran denganmu!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun kini sedang menangis. Ia hanya menatap kosong gadis yang sedang menunduk dan terisak itu.

Chanyeol mendengus, "menyebalkan,"

"kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, ya? Sudah kubilang jangan menangis," lanjut Chanyeol, yang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya tertegun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegap, memandang Chanyeol yang masih menyandarkan kening menggunakan pundaknya.

Hingga Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Maaf,"

Hati Baekhyun terenyuh tatkala mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dengan lembut dari bibir Chanyeol. "Yeolli.."

"Malam itu, Festival musim panas di taman Seonyudo. Apa kau menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Dan lagi, air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir. Gadis itu terisak dengan keras. "aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu sangat lama,"

"hm. Maaf," bisik Chanyeol lagi. "kupikir kau membenciku. Karena kau benci laki-laki."

"Tapi itu_"

"tidak. Sebenarnya malam itu, aku ingin pergi ke Taman Seonyudo. Tapi, tepat saat musim kemarau tiba, keluarga kami tertimpa masalah. Segalanya jadi rumit," potong Chanyeol, yang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunduk menatap Baekhyun. "Maaf, karena aku tidak datang di malam itu,"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, balik menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum manis, membuatnya terperangah.

"maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "gwenchana,"

"ayo kita pulang," kata Baekhyun, sambil menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas untuk membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

Kemudian, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di komplek perumahan itu. Meski demikian mereka tidak berjalan beriringan dan diam satu sama lain.

Ketika tiba di persimpangan, mereka berdua berhenti. "rumahku lewat sini," kata Baekhyun menunjuk jalan lurus.

"eoh. Aku duluan," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian belok ke arah kanan. Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempat, sambil tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Yeolli!" panggilnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menengok ke belakang, "apa?"

"Kau menunggu malam ini kan?"

"hah?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun diseberang sana, seraya menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Sungyeol seonsaengnim akan memasak dirumahmu kan? Mungkin sekarang dia menunggumu dirumah,"

"ah~benar juga. Aku lupa kakakku akan mampir," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

Baekhyun lalu tertawa, kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke gang menuju rumahnya. Melihatnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ketika Baekhyun benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya, senyum Chanyeol meluntur. Ia teringat oleh ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

 _"Sungyeol seonsaengnim akan memasak dirumahmu kan? Mungkin sekarang dia menunggumu dirumah,"_

Chanyeol mendengus kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat tinggalnya, berencana untuk tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini.

Padahal, Sungyeol saat ini telah selesai memasak dan sedang menunggu Chanyeol dirumah, berharap Chanyeol pulang dan memakan masakannya, hari ini saja. Chanyeol tahu itu. Hanya saja ia tidak sama sekali tak peduli pada kakaknya.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol menggumam. "dasar laki-laki keras kepala,"

Dan sampai pukul 9 malam, Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang. Sedangkan Sungyeol masih tetap duduk didepan meja makan, menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan bosan. Masakan di atas kedua piring itu bahkan masih utuh dan sudah dingin.

Padahal ia memasak makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Namun lagi-lagi adiknya itu selalu menghilang ketika ia datang ke rumahnya. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Chanyeol masih tertekan dengan masalalunya. Sungyeol paham itu. Ia hanya dapat bersabar dan memaklumi adiknya yang sudah hidup cukup berantakan sekarang.

Dan meski menunggu sampai hari esok pun, Sungyeol tahu jika Chanyeol tidak akan pulang. Sekalipun Chanyeol pulang, adiknya itu akan menolak masakannya mentah-mentah.

Saat ini, Chanyeol malah menduduki anak tangga ditengah lereng kecil yang berada dihadapan Sungai Han. Sambil menyesapi kopi kaleng yang baru dibelinya, ia menatap langit malam yang hanya ada bulan berbentuk sabit. Memikirkan dimanakah ia akan tidur malam ini.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Menghampiri papan mading yang kini tengah dikerumuni para siswa lain. Tanpa mau menerobos, Baekhyun berhenti dan meneliti kertas yang di tempelkan di mading dengan seksama. "Byun Baekhyun...Byun Baekhyun.." Ia menggumam sambil mencari namanya di kertas mading itu.

"Disana," ucapnya, ketika melihat namanya tertera dikertas kedua. "Byun Baekhyun. Ruang 2,"

"Xi Luhan?" gumam Baekhyun lagi, ketika dilihatnya nama Luhan berada dikertas yang sama dengan namanya. Kemudian ia berjalan menaiki tangga lantai teratas, yaitu lantai 3. Lalu berdiri dihadapan kelas yang diatasnya menggantung papan bertulisan 2-2.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, setelah itu melangkah memasuki kelas barunya.

"Baekhyunnie!" panggil Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dari tempat duduk. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati Luhan sudah berada dikelas. Lalu ia balas melambai ke arah gadis manis itu.

Seorang lelaki berkulit agak gelap muncul dibelakang Baekhyun. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum merekah saat melihat seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang Luhan.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ah!" panggilnya bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun yang ada didepannya terlonjak kaget. Lalu lelaki bernama panggilan Kai itu pun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kita sekelas lagi. Kau pasti tahu betapa senangnya aku, kan?!" seru Kai dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Kai, lalu dengan wajah acuhnya ia menjawab, "tidak tahu,"

"Saat masih kelas satu kemarin, katamu kau tidak ingin mengingat segalanya tentang kelasmu. Apapun yang terjadi, tak kan kubiarkan kau berbicara seperti itu lagi dikelas ini," kata Kai.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu hanya melihat kedua orang itu dengan heran, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

"sepertinya ada orang menyebalkan dikelas ini," ucap seorang lelaki yang baru datang dan berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. "Chanyeollie?"

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. "yo," jawab Chanyeol singkat, lalu berjalan menghampiri bangku disebelah Kyungsoo dan duduk disana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih pada wajah tercengangnya.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua Baekhyun duduk sebagai murid kelas 2 SMA. Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelas kemudian melangkah ke arah kursi yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo, tepatnya bangku paling belakang dibarisan kedua.

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun bersumpah, akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia tak akan lagi menjadi orang lain dan menjalani pertemanan yang penuh kebohongan.

"Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana rasanya turun dari kelas khusus ke kelas biasa?" tanya seorang lelaki bernama Sanghyuk yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan ketiga orang lelaki yang Baekhyun kenal. Sanghyuk, Mino, dan Sungjae.

"apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya pada Sanghyuk yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

" _"_ kenapa aku harus bergaul dengan orang-orang bodoh ini" Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sanghyuk.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini tidak terlalu pintar seperti yang kau kira,"

"jeongmalyo?"

"hm. Saat di SMP, aku belajar terus-menerus. Saat aku masuk SMA, aku agak bersantai. Tanpa kusadari, nilai turun drastis," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Whoa~"

"Chanyeol-shi, kau adiknya Sungyeol seonsaengnim, kan?" tanya Sungjae.

"eoh," Chanyeol mengangguk sekali.

"sudah kuduga. Kalian mirip sih," Mino menimpali.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan seseorang yang terus ditujukan padanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatap tajam gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut. Kemudian tanpa disangka, Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, namun diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Lalu, dilihatnya Luhan datang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Lulu!" panggil Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"kudengar. Gadis cantik bernama Luhan itu dulu dikucilkan para gadis dikelasnya,"

Samar-samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara para siswi dikelas itu. Luhan juga menyadari, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar.

"Lulu! Aku memakai gantungan yang kau berikan!" Baekhyun menunjukkan Smartphone-nya kepada Luhan, yang diujungnya tergantung boneka kecil berbentuk rusa.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Dia sepertinya baik," ujar salah satu gadis. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin ada yang dikucilkan lagi dikelas ini.

"tapi kudengar-dengar, Baekhyun mulai menyendiri karena terlibat perkelahian dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun sifatnya parah. Mungkin dia preman," gadis lainnya menimpali, sehingga Baekhyun pun dongkol dibuatnya.

Sifatku memang parah, tapi aku bukan preman, batin Baekhyun.

Diwaktu itu juga, Kyungsoo muncul memasuki kelas. Gadis bermata lebar itu kemudian duduk didepannya dengan wajah suram seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Jika dipikir-pikir, ada rumor yang beredar bahwa Kyungsoo juga dikucilkan dengan seluruh orang dikelasnya dulu, kecuali Kai.

Mereka sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo karena gadis itu bersuara lembut dan cantik. Namun karena Kyungsoo yang sombong dan tidak pernah tersenyum, orang lain enggan mendekatinya. Apalagi Kyungsoo sering mengabaikan orang yang sedang bicara padanya. Sekalipun menyahut, Kyungsoo akan menjawab omongan orang itu dengan perkataan pedas, sehingga orang lain membencinya. Kendati demikian, Kyungsoo pun nampak santai saja dengan hinaan orang disekitarnya.

Namun Baekhyun merasa jika ada baiknya untuk menegur Kyungsoo. Ia ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo, agar tidak akan ada lagi yang membenci gadis itu. "Annyeong, Kyungsoo-shi," sapa Baekhyun.

"Annyeong," tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Baekhyun meski dengan wajah kakunya.

"Kyungsoo-shi, kau dari_"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Kyungsoo segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphone lalu membaca novel ditangannya. Gadis itu seolah memberi kode 'jangan berbicara padaku lagi' pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, menyadari jika gadis ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

Menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo, Kai segera menghampirinya dan menegur dengan senyum cerah. "Pagi, Kyungsoo-ah! Kau sedang apa? Membaca buku? Novel apa yang sedang kubaca? Boleh kupinjam?"

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghujani Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, meski yang ditanya sama sekali tak menggubris. Baekhyun berpikir, malang sekali lelaki itu.

Meski demikian, Kai masih memasang wajah berbunga-bunga dan terus berbicara pada Kyungsoo, seolah ia adalah sahabat akrab dari gadis itu –meski kenyataannya tidak. "Lagu apa yang kau dengar, Kyung-ah? Aku ingin mendengarkan juga! Oh ya, kau tahu? Kemarin aku datang ke pusat perbelanjaan dan blablabla..."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, mengasihani Kai yang kini terus bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah bahagia pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak merespon.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _._

Bel istirahat itu berbunyi. Baekhyun keluar dari kelas sambil menutup mulutnya menguap. Entah mengapa baru pagi hari rasanya mengantuk. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sungyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"bagaimana kelasmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"lancar-lancar saja, meski ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Ada apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sungyeol sambil tertawa. "kau tidak tertarik menjadi ketua perwakilan kelas?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lalu mengibaskan kedua tangan, "tidak mungkin aku bisa!"

"2 tahun lagi masa SMA-mu akan berakhir tanpa kau sadari. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan agar tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu berhargamu itu. Sebaiknya kau jalani sebanyak mungkin," kata Sungyeol, yang setelah itu berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _._

Dibangku halaman itu, Baekhyun duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, tak menyentuh roti dan milkshake didepannya. Mengingat nasehat Sungyeol barusan, ia hanya bisa mendengus, "ngomong doang gampang sih," gumamnya frustasi.

"suram," ujar Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat dan berhenti didekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menegakkan bahunya ketika menyadari jika orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Yeol.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar sambil meminum teh kotaknya. "kau depresi?"

"aku tidak menemukan pijakan untuk langkah awal," jawab Baekhyun tanpa semangat.

"jadi kau ingin menyerah saja? Dasar labil," Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"jawaban itu malah tidak membuatku ceria," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku memang tidak berniat membuatmu ceria," kata Chanyeol yang kembali memasang raut muka datar. "padahal kau bilang ingin mulai dari awal. Tapi di hari pertama semangatmu hanya segini,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "di hari pertama aku malah menyadari banyaknya kelemahanku. Bahkan gadis-gadis itu selalu membicarakanku dan terus mengatakan jika aku adalah preman,"

Chanyeol tertawa tertahan, namun segera kembali memasang wajah dingin untuk menjaga image-nya. "kau mau menyerah atau tidak, orang lain tak bisa apa-apa. Tidak seharusnya kau memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan," kata Chanyeol, sehingga Baekhyun memandangnya dengan takjub. Chanyeol melanjutkan, "habisnya, belum ada yang dimulai. Lakukan saja sesukamu,"

Ditengah-tengah dedaunan yang berterbangan kala musim semi itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan angin berhembus yang menerpanya. Baekhyun mencoba menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol lewat mata itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, memahami arti dari tatapan Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuknya, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu disana.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _._

' _Masih belum dimulai_

 _Aku juga belum memulai apapun_

 _Jika aku ingin memulai hal yang baru hanya dengan kata-kata tanpa usaha,_

 _segalanya akan terus seperti ini dan tak ada bedanya_ '

.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengajukan diri menjadi ketua perwakilan kelas?!" tanya sang wali kelas memandang seluruh murid didepannya.

Beberapa murid itu saling berpandangan dan menengok kiri-kanan untuk mencari siapa yang akan mengangkat tangan. Namun tak satupun dari mereka bersuara untuk mengajukan diri.

"tidak ada yang mau? Semakin lama kalian tunda, semakin lama kalian pulang," kata wali kelas itu lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan. Sontak siswa lain langsung mengarahkan pandangan padanya dan saling berbisik. Chanyeol menatapnya kaget, tak menyangka Baekhyun langsung memulai dari hal seperti itu.

"kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Ketua perwakilan kelas putri adalah Byun Baekhyun. Maju kedepan dan urus prosedurnya,"

"baik," jawab Baekhyun, lalu berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas. Diambilnya sebatang kapur putih dan mulai menulis namanya di papan tulis sebagai ketua perwakilan kelas putri.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja guru dan menyeru dengan lantang. "Aku akan menunjuk ketua perwakilan kelas putra. Sebelum itu, ada yang mau mengajukan diri?!"

Beberapa murid laki-laki membuang muka dan berpura-pura menulis. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan enggan mengajukan diri, sehingga Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa. Kai menatap sekitarnya dengan heran.

Apa boleh buat. Jika tidak ada yang mau, lebih baik aku saja, pikir Kai.

Baru saja Kai hendak mengangkat tangan, Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya lebih dulu. "aku tidak keberatan," kata Chanyeol yang lalu bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ah~hampir saja," Kai mendesah lega.

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya heran.

"Gomawo,"

"jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin supaya kita cepat-cepat pulang," kata Chanyeol datar. "Kami membutuhkan 3 orang untuk perwakilan acara! Siapa yang ingin mengajukan diri?!"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap Chanyeol, lalu beralih memandang seluruh murid dikelas. "Tolong kerjasamanya," Baekhyun membungkuk kecil.

"aku bersedia menjadi perwakilan acara," Luhan mengangkat tangannya, lalu maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"masih ada 2 orang lagi!" seru Chanyeol.

Selanjutnya, seorang siswi langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin. Baekhyun memandang gadis itu tak percaya. "Kyungsoo?"

"aku bisa," kata Kyungsoo tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Kyungsoo beranjak mendatangi Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Melihat Kyungsoo mengajukan diri, ekspresi Kai menjadi lebih ceria. Dengan senyumannya yang lebar ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. "aku juga!" serunya bersemangat

Sudah kuduga. Jika Kyungsoo bergabung, pasti Kai berikutnya, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah menulis nama masing-masing dipapan tulis, mereka berlima berbaris didepan kelas. Tuan Kang, sang wali kelas pun berdiri dari kursinya. "Perwakilan kelas dan perwakilan acara minggu ini harus berpartisipasi dalam pelatihan kepemimpinan. Itu adalah pelatihan semalam. Sungyeol seonsaengnim akan menjadi instrukturnya."

Mendengar nama Sungyeol, Chanyeol mendengus kecil, sehingga Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun dingin, "apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "sudah dimulai,"

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 **.**

Dengan memakai tas selempang juga menenteng tas besar, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Penampilannya cukup sederhana. Ia hanya mengenakan baju selutut dan cardigan abu-abu polos, dengan sepatu kets dan rambut yang dikucir kuda.

Hari ini ia akan menjemput Chanyeol untuk pergi menuju terminal bersama. Karena mereka berdua akan mengikuti pelatihan kepemimpinan bersama anak-anak lain.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai pada tujuan. Ditekannya bel rumah Chanyeol berulang-ulang karena sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membuka pintu. "kemana anak itu. Jangan bilang dia ketiduran,"

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu terbuka. Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan handuk dipundaknya. "berisik." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau telanjang didepanku?! ANIYA!"

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Ia meneguk ludah, "C-chanyeol...a-apa yang kau..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, sehingga Baekhyun langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"dasar bodoh. siapa juga yang mau macam-macam denganmu? Teriakanmu mengganggu tetangga jadi aku menyeretmu masuk. Diamlah, radio berjalan,"

"ha-habisnya kau telanjang dada,"

"aku belum mandi," kata Chanyeol datar.

"Belum mandi?! Waktu kita sudah mepet! Jangan bersantai! Cepat mandi!"

"jangan khawatir. Tunggu saja didalam," kata Chanyeol yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Tas besar ditangannya Baekhyun letakkan didekat pintu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur milik Chanyeol dan memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan detail. Lumayan bersih dan rapi.

Baru saja Baekhyun duduk sebentar, Chanyeol muncul dengan pakaian lengkap serta jaket dan tas dipunggungnya.

"cepat sekali. Kau ini mandi atau apa?"

"jangan protes. Ayo berangkat,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di stasiun kereta. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, lalu menghela napas. "apa kubilang. Kau mengulur waktu, Yeolli-ya,"

"gwenchana. Setidaknya kita akan tepat waktu,"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. "omona_"

"wae?"

"tasku.."

Keduanya langsung berlari meninggalkan stasiun dan bergegas kembali menuju rumah Chanyeol. Ini semua karena Baekhyun yang teringat bahwa tasnya tertinggal disana.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Gara-gara tasmu ketinggalan dirumahku jadinya kita tidak bisa ke terminal tepat waktu!" sambil berlari, Chanyeol terus merutuki Baekhyun yang hampir menangis.

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka langsung berlari kembali ke Stasiun dengan tas Baekhyun dipundak Chanyeol. Sambil berlari terburu-buru, Baekhyun balas merutuki Chanyeol, "Kau ini kenapa?! Lari lebih kencang, Chanyeol-ah! Jangan lemah!"

"Berisik! Kenapa aku yang malah membawakan tasmu?!"

Dengan keringat bercucuran, keduanya akhirnya sampai di Stasiun. Baekhyun terkejut saat ada pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat.

Chanyeol berhenti berlari. Ia mendesah berat, "sudah tidak sempat. Kita tunggu saja kereta berikutnya,"

"Jangan menyerah!" Baekhyun seketika menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju kereta. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil memasuki kereta itu saat pintunya nyaris tertutup. Keduanya menghembuskan napas lega.

Saat kereta mulai berangkat, Chanyeol menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Ia memandang keluar jendela, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun tajam, "ke terminal mana kita berkumpul?"

"eh..itu...terminal Gyeongbu,"

"apa?! Bukannya ini arah sebaliknya?!"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "heol,"

Langsung saja Baekhyun terduduk dikursi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk ke bawah. "aku lupa. Ini kereta yang biasa kita pakai ke sekolah,"

"mau bagaimana lagi. Ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Semuanya pasti sedang menunggu di terminal," kata Chanyeol pasrah, yang kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"maaf,"

"jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan tidur. Bangunkan aku jika kita sampai,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "serahkan padaku,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

"tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Chanyeol, mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur dibahunya. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi bahkan sudah berhenti. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang membangunkannya, namun justru berkebalikan.

"ireona," Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun, membuat sang empu terbangun dan memekik kesakitan.

"kajja," kata Chanyeol, yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kereta diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Mereka lalu menduduki salah satu kursi panjang untuk menunggu kereta berikutnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku cardigannya begitu mendengar nada dering panggilan. Ia meneguk ludah saat melihat nama Luhan tertera di layar ponselnya.

"yo-yobose_"

"Baekhyunnie, kau dimana? Busnya sudah mau berangkat. Semua disini sedang menunggu daritadi. Gara-gara kalian terlambat, Sungyeol seonsaengnim terkena imbasnya dan diomeli habis-habisan. Sungyeol seonsaengnim sudah berulang kali minta maaf pada guru Han. Jadi jika kalian tidak datang secepatnya, Sungyeol seonsaengnim akan terkena dampaknya lagi,"

"ma-maaf. Sekarang kami sedang di_"

"Berikan aku teleponnya, Xi Luhan!" terdengar suara guru Han diseberang sana. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Keringat dingin Baekhyun mengucur deras di keningnya begitu mendengar bentakan guru Han. "n-ne seonsaengnim?"

"KAMI SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENUNGGU KALIAN LEBIH LAMA! JIKA DALAM WAKTU 15 MENIT KALIAN TIDAK DATANG, CARI PETA DAN DATANG KE LOKASINYA SENDIRI!"

"B-baik.."

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di terminal, semuanya nampak baik-baik saja. Tapi saat mereka sampai di penginapan tujuan, guru Han memarahi mereka habis-habisan dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mereka berdua beristirahat.

Dan saat ini, seluruh peserta pelatihan kepemimpinan sedang berkumpul di aula untuk makan bersama. Termasuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam satu meja.

Selama makan siang berlanjut, tak ada suara yang terdengar selain decitan sendok dan sumpit yang bergesekan dengan mangkuk.

"dasar. Jika dua ketua perwakilan kelas sama-sama terlambat, kami ikut malu tahu." kata Kai

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar, "mian,"

"Park Chanyeol," panggil Sungyeol yang nampak menghampiri mereka. "Guru Han menyuruhmu menulis surat permohonan maaf karena terlambat tadi pagi. Kau juga, Byun Baekhyun. Serahkan suratnya sebelum larut malam," kata Sungyeol.

"mwoya?" Chanyeol menatap Sungyeol malas.

Sungyeol mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memberi cengiran bodohnya.

"Heol. Apa gunanya permohonan maaf," dengus Chanyeol yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Tuan Park, jika kau membuat masalah, Sungyeol seonsaengnim juga yang kerepotan. Minta maaflah padanya," kata Kyungsoo.

"jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Aku ya aku. Jadi masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sungyeol hyung," balas Chanyeol tak peduli.

Dengan kasar, Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja. "jadi kau membuat orang yang tidak ada hubungannya meminta maaf pada guru Han untukmu? Bocah sialan," kata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sinis.

Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya, mengabaikan perkataan ketus Kyungsoo dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Melihat keributan itu, Baekhyun mengerjap. Kenyataan bertimbal balik dengan ekspektasinya. Ia sungguh tidak mengharapkan adanya permusuhan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di kelompok mereka.

"ah ya. Kyungsoo-shi, aku tak menyangka kau akan bergabung menjadi perwakilan acara. Kau suka dengan hal seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"tidak," jawab Kyungsoo sesingkat mungkin. Menakutkan.

"lalu kenapa kau mengajukan diri?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan keheranan.

"spontanitas," lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat tanpa memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa tertahan melihat Kyungsoo, "lucu sekali melihat gadis sombong yang ternyata suka mencampuri urusan orang lain,"

"Yak! Bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo adalah perempuan. Tak seharusnya kau bicara begitu, Chanyeol-shi!" seru Kai.

Chanyeol menatap Kai datar, lalu memutar bola matanya. "kenapa jadi aku yang salah,"

Melihat suasana yang jadi semakin 'panas', Baekhyun sampai tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Satu-satunya cara yang tepat adalah melerai. "tunggu dulu, seharusnya kalian tidak_"

"aku pergi," Chanyeol berdiri dan membawa nampannya pergi dari sana.

"aku juga," kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus untuk mengurus kekompakan sesama anggota timnya.

"jangan dipikirkan, Baekhyunnie," kata Luhan, membuat Baekhyun turut tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Luhan masih menjadi satu-satunya yang menjaga perdamaian antar-anggota.

Kai yang menyadari dirinya satu-satunya laki-laki disana, kemudian mengangkat nampannya dan beranjak pergi. Namun ketika Kai berjalan melewati Luhan, ia berhenti saat melihat kue muffin coklat yang masih utuh diatas nampan Luhan.

"kalau kau tidak mau, ku ambil ya," kata Kai yang dengan lancang mengambil muffin itu tanpa persetujuan Luhan.

Luhan menatap horor pada Kai yang berjalan pergi. "padahal aku sengaja menyisakannya untuk yang terakhir. Beraninya dia,"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar menuju lobi penginapan sambil membawa secarik kertas. Dihampirinya Baekhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja sambil memandang keluar dari jendela besar yang tirainya terbuka lebar.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih belum menulis apapun. Kau kan bisa tulis sembarangan. Kau lupa? Batas waktunya sampai tengah malam," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak sepintar kau yang dengan mudahnya menyusun kalimat permohonan maaf itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi ketua yang berguna. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa mengajukan diri menjadi ketua perwakilan kelas butuh tanggung jawab yang besar. Tapi aku malah seperti bumerang. Hanya membuat kacau," jawab Baekhyun tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terdiam, lalu ikut menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang. Kau ingin menjadi lebih baik. Ini baru permulaan. Kau harus bisa belajar dari kesalahan, bukannya menyerah."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun membalikkan kepalanya, dan melihat rambut Chanyeol tepat berada dihadapan wajahnya.

"Dan juga, aku ini tidak sepintar yang kau pikirkan. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku jauh lebih parah. Aku kehilangan kepedulianku. Menganggap persetan semua aturan," lanjut Chanyeol, lalu membalikkan kepalanya juga. "maka dari itu_"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membelalak kaget saat wajah mereka berhadapan, hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat merubah posisi kepalanya lagi ke arah semula sebelum Baekhyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"tidak, lupakan saja," kata Chanyeol.

Lalu, keduanya hening dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memandang rambut dan tengkuk Chanyeol yang tepat ada didepan matanya. Membuatnya teringat pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat mereka bersembunyi bersama dalam permainan polisi dan pencuri.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Baekhyun menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol spontan melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengusap surai hitam Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"hanya reflek,"

Setelahnya, tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang meraba rambutnya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"yak, baekhyun-ah.." panggil Chanyeol seraya meremas tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, serta mengunci mata Baekhyun dalam tatapannya yang dalam. "..apa kau...mencintaiku?"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

' _tengkuk leher yang tidak asing. Tapi saat ia bicara, terasa seperti orang asing_

 _Entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin menangis_

 _Kenapa sekarang Chanyeol menjadi seperti orang asing bagiku?_

 _Aku ingin tau.._

 _Aku ingin tau semua hal yang Chanyeol jalani selama 3 tahun belakangan_

 _Aku ingin tau..._

 _Kenapa semua masalah itu bisa mempengaruhinya_

 _Aku ingin tau..._

 _Apakah aku...mencintai Chanyeol yang sekarang?_

.

Eh eh ini momennya masih kurang ya. Kalo gitu di chap depan dibanyakin deh. Kalo di chap depan masih belum romantis juga berarti di chap depannya lagi/?

Buat yang nanya umur aku berapa, aku 16 tahun. Masih polos polosnya :' Untuk **skeyou** maaf gadibales di pm, fitur pm kamu disable kata ffnnya._.

Ini kepanjangan banget btw. Sampai males koreksi ulang jadinya xD  
Kasihtau ya kalau ada typo, dsb. Dan untuk diluruskan, chap 2 banyak banget yang belum di edit. Harusnya 3 tahun, malah disana banyak yang ketulis 2 tahun. Gaje banget kan -_- Bahasanya juga menurut author masih kurang ngena. Kalau ada kejanggalan lagi, sampein ya ntar biar aku edit ._.

Oh ya kan udah ketauan kalo sungyeol ama chanyeol sodaraan. Nggak mirip sama sekali sih. Satunya rada tonggos, satunya tiang. Anggep aja mirip deh -_-d

Dan habis aku cek sebelumnya, subhanallah silent readersnya banyak juga. Mungkin karma gegara dulu author jadi silent reader ;-;

Ripiunya coba, siapa tau berkah ;'


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Spring Ride**

 **.**

" _Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya telah berbeda, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5#**

" _ **Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol"**_

 _._

"yak, baekhyun-ah.." panggil Chanyeol seraya meremas tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, serta mengunci mata Baekhyun dalam tatapannya yang dalam. "..apa kau...mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan otomatis membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam menatap lelaki itu. Hati dan pikirannya kacau, bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, dia mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak?

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, sama sekali.

Ada sisi dimana Baekhyun ingin mengatakan iya, namun terlepas dari itu ada perasaan ragu dalam dirinya. Dan kalaupun ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol, apakah yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya?

Ia takut Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

"bu-bukannya kau yang mencintaiku? Jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tercekat, kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Dasar bodoh. Kau sendiri yang duluan pegang-pegang rambutku! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu sekarang. Aku hanya memastikan, jadi jangan salah paham,"

"A-aku juga sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi!" balas Baekhyun. "hanya saja, aku terus teringat kau yang dulu. Aku tidak bisa menerima perubahanmu yang sekarang,"

"Kau juga sudah banyak berubah. Berhenti mencari-cari kepribadianku yang dulu. Menjengkelkan," kata Chanyeol yang kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, "kau berpura-pura melangkah ke depan, nyatanya kau masih melihat masalalu. Kau ini memang tidak becus,"

Sambil memandang Chanyeol yang beranjak menaiki tangga, Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dengan tangan mengepal. "sudah kuduga," ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"sudah kuduga...AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride**_

 _._

Pagi itu, seluruh peserta tengah berkumpul untuk membersihkan lingkungan di desa, tepatnya wilayah sekitar penginapan didekat hutan, dimana jarang ada rumah penduduk disana.

Sambil menyapu dedaunan kering, Kai mendengus. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus bertengkar sejak tadi. Sekalipun diam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Luhan kini malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoret-coret tanah dengan ranting.

"kenapa ketua kelompok malah jadi tidak akur begitu," dengusnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan. "Luhan, bisa kau lanjutkan menyapu? Aku harus mengangkat karung sa_"

Kai memotong ucapannya, ketika Luhan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang, Luhan adalah gadis kedua yang mengabaikannya setelah Kyungsoo.

Ia menghela napas berat, lalu menengok kiri-kanan, kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kyungsoo?"

Dengan wajah merengut, kedua orang itu menjawab hanya dengan mengangkat bahu. Kai menepuk keningnya, mencoba bersabar karena mulai diacuhkan semua orang.

Sedangkan Luhan kini berjalan ke penginapan masih dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. "si hitam itu...pencuri kue sialan," katanya, masih menyimpan dendam dengan apa yang Kai lakukan saat makan siang kemarin.

"pergilah. Aku bisa sendiri,"

Samar-samar, Luhan dapat mendengar suara Sungyeol didekatnya. Luhan pun mendatangi arah suara, dan menemukan Sungyeol yang sedang mengelap jendela disamping penginapan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Sungyeol, Luhan terlonjak dan bergegas untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"aku mau disini," kata Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah, lebih baik kau membantu kelompokmu," kata Sungyeol sambil mengelap kaca jendela.

"jangan khawatirkan mereka. Biarkan aku membantumu,"

Sungyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "jangan terus menempel denganku. Setidaknya bantu teman-temanmu, mereka mungkin sedang kesusahan,"

"tidak, aku ingin membantumu," ucap Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam ujung lengan kaos Sungyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku ini guru. Selama kau masih menjadi pelajar, aku tidak mungkin berbuat hal sejauh itu. Dan juga, kita tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi. Menganggapmu sebagai teman sudah lebih dari cukup. Jangan mengharapkan yang lebih. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya kan?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, namun makin mencengkram kuat ujung lengan kaos panjang yang Sungyeol kenakan. Sungyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, "Do Kyungsoo!"

Bentakan itu membuat Kyungsoo tercekat, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik membelakangi Sungyeol. "aku tidak akan menyerah," ucapnya pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol.

Luhan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya, lalu berhenti mengintip namun hanya berdiri di tempat.

Awalnya, Luhan merasa lega karena Kyungsoo berjalan melewatinya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti dan menengok ke arah Luhan. Mata Kyungsoo melebar kaget, "kau..."

"A-aku tidak.."

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya. "kau melihat semuanya?"

"aku..."

"jangan sebarkan rahasia ini,"

"aniya, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku memang menguping, tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan obrolan kalian," kata Luhan. Kyungsoo kembali menoleh, lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Bukannya semua sudah jelas didepan matamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"aku hanya takut tebakanku salah. Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau...menyukai Sungyeol seonsaengnim?"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring**_

.

Baekhyun membanting plastik besar berisi sampah dedaunan ke tumpukan kantung sampah lainnya. Wajahnya masih merengut, dikarenakan sikap acuh Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mau membantunya dan malah bersantai-santai.

 _"kau ini memang tidak becus. Kau ini memang tidak becus. Kau ini memang tidak becus"_

Ucapan Chanyeol semalam terus terngiang, membuat Baekhyun semakin dibuat darah tinggi. "Heol! Kenapa orang itu suka sekali membuatku marah!" serunya kesal, seraya menendang kantung sampah untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"tapi dia benar. sebagai ketua tim aku benar-benar tidak becus. Seharusnya aku tidak menambah pertengkaran," gumamnya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu berjalan melewati hutan kecil menuju penginapan. "mungkin aku harus berbaikan dengan Chanyeol," katanya.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Baekhyun terlonjak, lalu mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk mengintip.

"jangan-jangan Chanyeol ingin menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu," bisiknya curiga.

"kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Ia baru sadar, jika ia kini sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung 2 orang peserta lelaki tak dikenal. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya, mundur beberapa langkah dari 2 lelaki yang kini menatapnya heran itu. "mi-mian,"

"kau kelas 2?"

"barusan terang-terangan sekali,"

"a-anu..aku tidak sengaja..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengerjap, namun perkataannya malah tak didengarkan.

"kau juga cantik,"

"oh, mungkinkah kau ingin menembakku?" tanya salah satu dari lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "apa? Tidak, kalian salah pa_"

"bukan kau, tapi aku," kata lelaki yang satunya.

"aku yang mau dia tembak, bukan kau,"

"salah. dia mau menembakku,"

Melihat kedua orang yang bertengkar itu, Baekhyun bingung sendiri. Ketika ia kembali berjalan mundur, seseorang menahan bahunya dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"maaf, dia pacarku," kata Chanyeol pada dua lelaki yang memperebutkan Baekhyun.

"ah~jinjjayo?"

"maaf kalau begitu," dengan wajah kecewa, kedua lelaki itu akhirnya pergi. Sehingga kini Baekhyun dapat menghirup napasnya lega.

Sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah penginapan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih, namun juga ingin memaki Chanyeol yang seenak jidat mengaku-ngaku menjadi kekasihnya.

"dasar bodoh. Apa sih yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"hanya kejadian beruntun. Mungkin,"

"kejadian bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya kau bersama dua laki-laki ditengah hutan begitu. Tidak punya otak," cibir Chanyeol.

"habisnya kau_"

Chanyeol menoleh, "memangnya aku berbuat apa? Menyalahkanku lagi?"

"ani, bukan apa-apa,"

Setelahnya, mereka kembali saling diam selama berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol beberapa saat, dan terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol balas meliriknya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku?"

"agak lama. Tahan saja sebisamu," jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"a-aku sih tidak keberatan. Tapi jika pacarmu melihat, mungkin dia bisa saja salah paham,"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun beberapa detik, lalu kembali memalingkan tatapannya. "gwenchana. Aku belum pacaran dengan siapapun,"

"jeongmal?! Kau ditolak?!" Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

"kupikir tadi kau sedang menembak seorang gadis," kata Baekhyun.

"sebaliknya. Bahkan dia menangis saat aku menolaknya lalu berlari ke penginapan," kata Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tanpa menyadari pipinya yang memerah. Entah mengapa, dalam dirinya ada rasa lega.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Kelima remaja itu menyusuri jalan kecil di desa, mencari _checkpoint_ yang harus mereka kumpulkan dalam proses _orienteering_. Baekhyun satu-satunya yang kelelahan, karena selalu tertinggal dibelakang saat berjalan dan harus berlari lagi mengejar teman-temannya.

"itu mungkin _checkpoint_ terakhir!" seru Kai yang berlari menghampiri meja dipinggir jalan yang dijaga oleh dua guru.

Baekhyun mendengus, tak ingin lagi berlari. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berjalan beriringan. Ia mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjadi seakrab itu?

"kau tidak membocorkannya pada Baekhyun, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk, "tapi, bukankah lebih baik mengatakan padanya juga?"

Dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Ketika Luhan ingin kembali bicara, Baekhyun tampak menghampiri mereka berdua. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"b-bukan apa-apa," kata Luhan mengibaskan tangannya.

"kalau begitu, ayo ambil poin _checkmate_ terakhir,"

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan _checkmate_ , kelima anak itu dengan semangat mencocokkan semua poin _checkmate_ yang merupakan kertas bertuliskan kata-kata hangul. Saat semua kata-kata dicocokkan, maka akan menghasilkan kalimat 'Danau terbesar di desa ini'

"mungkin itu garis finishnya," kata Kai.

Baekhyun lalu memastikan dengan membuka peta, dan menemukan gambar danau besar di peta desa itu. "disini,"

Kai berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar, "kita tepat waktu! Cepat kita kesana agar kita bisa menang!"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

"sebenarnya, dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap Hutan yang kini mengelilingi mereka.

"daritadi kita pergi secara tidak beraturan. Jadi aku tidak tahu dimana lokasi kita saat ini," jawab Chanyeol.

"dan _smartphone_ kita sudah disita para guru. Sekalipun kita membawa, belum tentu ada sinyal disini," timpal Kyungsoo.

"bukan masalah besar. Kita tinggal lihat saja bentuk pegunungan dan letak mataharinya, maka kita akan menemukan jalan," kata Kai dengan bangga.

Dan sampai petang tiba, mereka berlima belum juga menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Kelimanya sudah benar-benar kelelahan, sehingga tubuh mereka penuh oleh keringat.

"kita benar-benar tersesat," kata Chanyeol. Ia lalu menunjuk peta di tangannya, "hutannya tidak sebesar yang kita duga. Jika terus berjalan, akan ada jalan keluar,"

"Chanyeollie! Aku mendengar suara sungai," kata Baekhyun, membuat semuanya melirik ke arahnya. "garis finish berada diseberang sungai, jadi mungkin kita sudah dekat. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum malam. Tapi jika malam tiba, kita akan menunggu guru datang menjemput kita,"

Mereka berlima lalu kembali berjalan ke arah suara aliran sungai. Chanyeol membuka semak belukar dihadapannya, dan terlihat dengan jelas sungai didepan sana. "arusnya mungkin tidak terlalu deras, jadi kita masih bisa lewat," katanya.

Lalu mereka pun menyebrangi sungai dengan melompati bebatuan di sungai itu. Baekhyun sempat terpeleset di batu terakhir, tapi beruntung ada Chanyeol yang menahannya. Namun saat keempat orang sudah menyebrang, hanya Luhan yang masih berdiri disana.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung, "kau tidak menyebrang?"

"a-aku takut tergelincir," kata Luhan.

"tunggu disana," kata Chanyeol, yang kemudian kembali menyebrang menghampiri Luhan. "kajja," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa,"

"jangan takut. Pegang saja tanganku," kata Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol agak lama, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Luhan lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan melompat ke arah batu tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol ketika kakinya yang nyaris tergelincir. "aku takut.." kata Luhan gemetaran.

"gwenchana. Tenangkan dirimu," Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Luhan.

Sontak Luhan mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya. Pipi Luhan memerah, lalu ia ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

Dan akhirnya Luhan dapat menyebrangi sungai itu karena dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Kai menghela napas. "kau harusnya jangan manja begitu, Luhan-ah,"

Sedangkan Luhan malah menatap Kai tajam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "ayo lanjutkan perjalanan,"

Mereka pun kembali berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik, melihat Baekhyun yang masih jauh tertinggal dibelakang. Baekhyun sendiri kini sedang berjalan dengan susah payah, karena kakinya yang sempat tergelincir saat menyebrang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu berjongkok membelakangi gadis itu. "naiklah,"

"aku berat," kata Baekhyun.

"naiklah," kata Chanyeol bersikukuh. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menurut saja dan naik ke punggung lelaki itu. Chanyeol berdiri lalu mendengus, "kau lebih berat dari dugaanku,"

"kalau begitu turunkan aku!" seru Baekhyun jengkel.

"tak apa. Jika kau memberatkanku itu tandanya kau masih kugendong," ujar Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menghampiri yang lainnya disana.

Mata Baekhyun mengarah pada tengkuk leher Chanyeol. Ini ketiga kalinya ia melihat tengkuk itu dalam jarak yang dekat. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium aroma parfum Chanyeol.

Meski bercampur keringat, bau dari parfum yang biasa Chanyeol pakai masih terasa.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar karena cahaya lampu penerang jalan. Begitu keluar dari sana, secara kebetulan mereka menemukan Sungyeol dan 2 guru lain yang mencari mereka.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Pagi itu semua peserta pelatihan telah dipulangkan. Setelah dari terminal Gyeongbu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama-sama pergi menuju stasiun Dongdaegu karena arah rumah yang sama.

Mereka berdua kini berada disebuah halte untuk menunggu bus. Baekhyun yang selesai menelfon seseorang lalu memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ kedalam saku celananya. "kau duluan saja. Eomma akan menjemputku," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu melirik kaki kanan Baekhyun yang terbalut perban karena cedera kemarin. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "baguslah kalau begitu."

"eum,"

Seekor kucing hitam kecil lalu berjalan mendatangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengelus dan menggaruk leher kucing itu, kemudian mengangkatnya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. "lihat. Satu kakinya berwarna putih,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan ikut mengelus kucing kecil ditangannya.

"ini kucing liar. Tapi dia jinak," kata Chanyeol.

"guraeyo," sahut Baekhyun. Lalu ia melirik Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum dengan tulus pada kucing itu. Baekhyun merasa, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Rasanya, perasaan itu sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

Suara klakson mobil tiba-tiba terdengar. Baekhyun lalu berdiri. "mobilnya sudah datang,"

"kalau begitu aku pulang," kata Chanyeol ikut berdiri, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie! Terima kasih mau menungguku,"

Chanyeol berhenti, kemudian menoleh dengan raut datarnya. "siapa bilang? Aku hanya bermain-main dengan kucing, bukan menunggumu,"

"aku tau kau akan berkata seperti itu," Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berjalan.

 _._

' _Dia bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu, karena tinggi dan suaranya sudah berubah_

 _Dia adalah Chanyeol yang kini berusia 16 tahun_

 _Aku sudah tau sekarang_

 _Aku mencintai Chanyeol_

 _Bukan Chanyeol 3 tahun lalu, tapi Chanyeol yang sekarang_

 _._

Klakson mobil kembali dibunyikan. Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung segera berlari memasuki mobil yang dikendarai ibunya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, _smartphone_ Baekhyun berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. "eoh, ini dari Luhan," gumamnya, lalu membuka pesan yang Luhan kirimkan.

.

 **Dari : Lulu**

 **Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kai, jadi aku tidak marah lagi dengannya. Dia baru menyadari jika aku marah padanya hanya karena hal sepele. Mungkin Kai benar, harusnya aku berhenti bersikap manja pada semua orang.**

 **Dan..**

 **Kau tahu, Baekhyun-ah?**

 **Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada..**

 **Park Chanyeol!**

 _._

' _Disaat aku menyadari perasaanku pada Park Chanyeol, masalah lain justru datang_

 _Malam itu, Luhan membuat janji, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, dan tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya_

 _Luhan mencintaiku sebagai sahabatnya, dan mencintai Chanyeol sebagai lawan jenisnya_

 _Sama sepertiku_

 _Segalanya jadi rumit'_

 _._

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Spring Ride**

 **.**

 _Summary : "Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 **Chapter 6#**

" _ **Kau tidak mau ciuman denganku?"**_

 _._

Luhan..

Jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol

Selama berada dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, hanya kalimat itu yang terus menghantui pikiran Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, dia merasa marah. Dia yang menyukai Chanyeol lebih dulu, bukan Luhan.

Tapi Luhan benar-benar tulus. Gadis berwajah lembut itu selalu menyemangati Baekhyun disaat dirinya kehilangan motivasi. Ini salah. Haruskah ia marah pada Luhan yang bahkan tak tahu apapun?

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan mengatakannya pada Luhan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun merasa kalah telak. Luhan benar-benar tipe ideal para lelaki disekolahnya. Bisa saja Chanyeol dengan mudah menerima perasaan Luhan. Chanyeol bahkan secara tak langsung menyampaikan bahwa ia menyukai gadis feminim yang lembut dan sopan.

"kenapa ini. Aku merasa frustasi," gumam Baekhyun sambil memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Baekkie!"

"Lulu?" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, mendapati Luhan yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "sudah baikan,"

"baguslah,"

"anu..mian, Luhannie, aku tidak membalas pesanmu. Aku baru melihatnya tadi pagi," kata Baekhyun berbohong.

"ah~kukira aku membuatmu marah. Entahlah, ini mungkin hanya firasatku. Baekhyun-ah, jangan-jangan kau juga...menyukai Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniya! Buat apa aku menyukai laki-laki bego sepertinya,"

"jinjja?"

Dengan senyum kaku, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sampai di loker sepatu, dan secara kebetulan mendapati Chanyeol berada disana. Baekhyun menenggak air liurnya saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kau melihat apa, idiot?" tanya Baekhyun balas menatapnya tajam.

"aku melihat apa?" balas Chanyeol datar, yang kemudian menutup pintu loker dan pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun berdecih. 'setelah dia berbuat baik dia malah melihatku seperti itu? Ini tidak beres. Aku sebenarnya menyukainya atau tidak sih? Mungkin tidak. Aku membencinya sekarang,' batinnya.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang kini tersenyum kecil sambil memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah. Baekhyun mendengus, "kalau kau terus memperhatikan Chanyeol seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia sadar dengan perasaanmu."

"tapi, aku berharap dia mulai menyadari dan bertanya-tanya, dan mencari tahu sendiri apa aku menyukainya atau tidak,"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat kembali menghela napas, lalu melepas sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker.

 _'kurasa, dia benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

 __"ah~jadi kau menyukai Chanyeol-shi," kata Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi 'aku tak mau tahu' miliknya. Sedangkan Luhan terus tersenyum tanpa henti dengan wajah _blushing_ -nya.

"jangan beritahu siapapun, Kyungsoo-ah.."

"tapi, kenapa kalian makan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo datar pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mengelilinginya dengan bekal masing-masing.

"kami mengganggu? Sekali-kali kita harus makan bersama," kata Baekhyun.

"terserah," jawab Kyungsoo acuh, lalu memakan makanan di kotak bekalnya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau satu SMP dengan Chanyeol kan?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, namun juga enggan balik menatap Luhan. "saat SMP, Chanyeol itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"saat SMP? Dia pendek, suaranya seperti perempuan, pendiam, ramah, sopan, pemalu, murid teladan," jawab Baekhyun yang masih enggan menoleh, hanya terus mengarahkan pandangan pada roti ditangannya.

"mwo? Jeongmalyo?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "tapi dia sekarang sudah kebalikannya. Chanyeol yang sekarang itu ya...Sok keren, bego, autis, tidak berperasaan, suaranya seperti om-om, blak-blakan, tidak punya semangat hidup, tampang preman, badan seperti tiang telepon, tidak punya otak, mesum. Membuatku muak,"

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengoceh, ia sebenarnya tak sadar. Chanyeol sedari tadi sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"dan kalian tau? Aku pernah kerumahnya dan dia telanjang dada. Laki-laki tak tau malu," gerutu Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

"ah...guraeyo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun berhenti bicara begitu mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang tepat dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu meneguk ludah saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dalam jarak dekat karena Chanyeol yang membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ada apa? Lanjutkan omonganmu. Aku akan dengarkan," kata Chanyeol.

"k-kau salah paham. Tadi aku sedang tidak menyindirmu,"

"dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan main-main denganku. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang membicarakanku dibelakang,"

"YAK! JANGAN KEGEERAN! SIAPA JUGA YANG MEMBICARAKANMU?!" balas Baekhyun sengit.

"begitu?" mata Chanyeol menyipit. Dengan sigap ia segera menarik leher Baekhyun dengan sikutnya. "minta maaf,"

Sambil terbatuk, Baekhyun memukuli lengan Chanyeol dilehernya. "ma—maaf. Lepaskan aku,"

Chanyeol lalu melepaskan sikutnya dan berjalan menuju bangku tempat ia duduk. Baekhyun mengatur napas, lalu menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo kesal. "kenapa kalian tidak bilang dia ada dibelakangku?!"

"Chanyeol memberi isyarat padaku untuk diam," jawab Luhan.

"aku ingin makan dengan tenang, jadi aku tak mau ikut campur," kata Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau hentikan sikapmu. Aku ini tidak pernah kasar pada perempuan, jadi aku tidak suka kau menyakiti perempuan seperti itu," kata Kai pada Chanyeol. Sesekali Kai melirik Kyungsoo, ingin menunjukkan kejantanannya sebagai seorang lelaki dengan kata-kata bijak. Namun Kyungsoo malah pura-pura tak mendengar.

"ada apa denganmu? Rasanya agak aneh kalau yang mengatakan kalimat bijak seperti itu adalah orang yang membawa majalah porno ke pelatihan," sindir Chanyeol menyeringai.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan memanas, Kai segera membekap mulut Chanyeol, "Jangan mengatakan rahasiaku didepan Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo langsung melirik Kai dengan dingin, lalu kembali membuang tatapan, "aku tidak peduli," kata Kyungsoo, sontak membuat beberapa siswa disana tertawa tertahan pada Kai yang kini terlihat patah hati.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Siang itu, pelajaran olahraga tengah berlangsung. Setelah selesai dalam giliran lompat jauh, Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dipinggir lapangan, menonton anak laki-laki yang kini bermain basket

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berada disana. "Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol itu keren kan?"

"tidak, dia bukan seleraku," Baekhyun mengelak.

"kau beruntung, Baekhyun-ah. Kau sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan mengetahui seluk-beluknya dengan detail. Aku juga ingin berada diposisimu," kata Luhan, "dan juga, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol."

Mendengar ucapan itu dari Luhan, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi hatinya mengatakan, 'aku yang menyukai Chanyeol lebih dulu, bukan kau'.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan. Dan kalaupun bisa, Baekhyun ingin melupakan Chanyeol agar bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai Chanyeol. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Tapi kurasa, semenjak dia menolongku menyebrangi sungai di hutan, disanalah aku menyadari jika aku sangat menyukainya. Ketika aku merasakan tatapan dan genggaman tangannya, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "aku bahkan sudah merasakan yang lebih dari itu,"

Luhan menoleh, "kau bilang apa, Baekhyun-ah? Aku tidak dengar,"

Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum paksa. "bu—bukan apa-apa,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

 _ **.**_

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 4.10. Seluruh pelajaran telah usai sejak bel pulang dibunyikan. Setelah memasukkan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo, "ayo pulang,"

Ketika para murid dikelas hendak keluar, Lee seonsaengnim berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya 2 lembar kertas, "kepala sekolah menyuruh ketua perwakilan kelas menyelesaikan laporan pelatihan kepemimpinan. Jangan pulang dulu. Kerjakan dan serahkan sebelum jam 5 sore," kata Lee seonsaengnim yang kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol mengambil 2 kertas itu dengan malas. "kenapa harus aku?"

"dasar bodoh. Salah sendiri mengajukan diri jadi ketua," Kyungsoo berdecih.

"kau beruntung, ya," kata Luhan tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari apa maksud Luhan mengatakan itu. Luhan pasti sedang menunjukkan kecemburuannya padanya.

"Park Chanyeol, pulanglah jika kau mau. Aku bisa kerjakan sendiri," kata Baekhyun.

"jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mau menyerahkannya padamu lalu pulang begitu saja," kata Chanyeol yang meletakkan kembali tasnya ke atas kursi.

"jangan kira aku tak tahu. Kau bilang begitu karena kau ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun, kan?" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum menyeringai, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan dengusan kecil. Ia lalu menepuk keras punggung Chanyeol. "sudah cepat kerjakan, cabul bertampang kaku. Besok ceritakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu saat berduaan dengan Baekhyun."

Setelah itu, Kai berjalan keluar kelas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol –tidak, lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek. Mata Kyungsoo lalu mengarah pada Luhan, "kau tidak mau pulang? Biarkan mereka mengerjakan laporannya,"

Luhan pun mengangguk cepat, lalu melangkah keluar kelas mengikuti Kyungsoo, sehingga kini didalam kelas hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan, mengerjakan tugas laporan mereka masing-masing. Dengan lancar Chanyeol mengisi laporan dengan coretan tangannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya memutar-mutar pulpennya sambil mencuri-curi pandang, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang Chanyeol lakukan.

' _Entah kenapa..aku merasa gugup_

 _Seperti kecanduan, aku memandangnya tanpa henti_

 _Jari-jemarinya yang menyoretkan tinta ke atas kertas,_

 _Pundaknya, bibirnya, caraku melihat matanya yang nyaris tertutup poni_

 _Segalanya_

 _Segala yang ada padanya membuatku gugup_

 _Ini sesuatu yang salah_

 _Dia ini laki-laki yang disukai Luhan_

 _Mungkin, tidak seharusnya aku menyukai Chanyeol_

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya, namun lagi-lagi melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan. Nafas Baekhyun tertahan, ketika mata Chanyeol juga bergerak meliriknya.

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sangat lama, membuat rona merah pada wajah Baekhyun dapat terlihat jelas. Kening Chanyeol lalu mengernyit, tatapannya pada Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan marah.

"Daritadi tanganmu tidak gerak-gerak! Sudah cepat kerjakan!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"ma—maaf_"

"coba kulihat. Belum ada tulisan sama sekali! Kau ini ngapain dari tadi?! Jangan buang-buang waktuku! Cepat kerjakan agar kita bisa cepat pulang!" seru Chanyeol, lalu meletakkan kertas laporan Baekhyun yang sempat ia ambil. "makanya aku tidak percaya saat kau ingin mengerjakan ini sendirian. Tidak bisa dipercaya,"

"maaf.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memelas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"yak, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dipunggungku," kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, "kau melihat sesuatu disana?"

Mata Baekhyun mengarah pada punggung Chanyeol. Terdapat sebuah kertas menempel disana. "ada memo," jawab Baekhyun.

"ambilkan,"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik kertas kertas pada punggung Chanyeol. Dan dikala itu juga, tatapan Baekhyun tertuju pada tengkuknya. Ketika ia hendak mengendus lagi leher itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang tengkuknya dan mengadahkan kepala.

"jangan diciumi," Chanyeol menatapnya jengkel. Wajah Baekhyun otomatis makin memerah, berpura-pura menatap Chanyeol tak paham. Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "kau selalu saja menciuminya. Apaan coba,"

"Mwoya?! Siapa juga yang menciumi lehermu?!"

"kau selalu menciumi leherku. Contohnya saat kau kugendong selama _orienteering,_ saat kau mengelus rambutku di lobi penginapan_"

"aku tidak bermaksud mencium! Itu tidak sengaja!"

"dan juga, saat kita_"

"yang mana lagi?! Sudah tidak ada!"

"saat kau bersembunyi dibelakangku sewaktu bermain polisi dan pencuri. 3 tahun yang lalu,"

"itu.." Baekhyun lalu terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Selama ini ia kira Chanyeol tidak sadar soal leher itu. Jika dari awal Baekhyun tau, dia tidak akan terobsesi dengan tengkuk leher si jangkung itu lagi.

Chanyeol meraih kertas kecil yang Baekhyun ambil. Tertulis dengan jelas 'tampang kaku' dengan spidol hitam disana. Itu sudah pasti ulah Kai, mengingat si hitam itu suka sekali memukul punggungnya.

"apa-apaan si hitam itu," Chanyeol berdecih, lalu membuang kertas itu ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas laporan Baekhyun, "sini, biar aku yang kerjakan,"

Dengan seksama, Chanyeol memperhatikan laporan yang masih tak terisi itu. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun meremehkan. "dasar lamban. Kalau saja tidak ada aku, mungkin sampai besok kau tidak akan selesai,"

"mi-mianhae," kata Baekhyun, masih tak berani memandang Chanyeol. Sejak tau bahwa ia selama ini ketahuan, Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa malunya. Dan juga,

Mungkin rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol.

Setiap kali Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena Chanyeol, dalam pikirannya selalu terbayang wajah Luhan.

Untuk saat ini, ia tak dapat memilih.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Luhan merasakan firasatnya yang tidak enak. Langkahnya semakin melambat, membuat ia tertinggal jauh dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu berhenti dan melihat kebelakang. Sadar akan tatapan Kyungsoo, Luhan berlari menghampirinya, kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan.

"seandainya aku menjadi ketua perwakilan kelas," kata Luhan.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kupikir Chanyeol menjadi perwakilan kelas karena Baekhyun mengajukan diri,"

Mendengar ucapan itu dari Kyungsoo, Luhan menoleh. Sangat jarang Kyungsoo mau berbicara panjang. Mungkin, itu berarti jika Kyungsoo sangat yakin pada ucapannya.

Luhan lalu mengalihkan wajahnya lagi, menatap lurus ke depan dengan raut kecewa. "Baekhyun mungkin tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol rasakan pada Baekhyun,"

"ada banyak peluang untuk mengetahui dia menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak. Itu bisa saja terjadi, karena dimana ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu berdiri didekatnya," kata Kyungsoo, "jika dugaanku benar, memangnya kau ingin berbuat apa?"

"aku tidak tau. Kalaupun itu kenyataannya, aku masih tidak siap," kata Luhan, lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "ketika menyukai seseorang, kita memang sangat bahagia. Tapi, sudah pasti banyak rintangannya kan?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, terpengaruh oleh apa yang Luhan katakan. Mengingat hal itu juga terjadi pada dirinya, bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada apa yang Luhan alami.

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

"berterima kasihlah. Berkat aku, kita selesai lebih awal," kata Chanyeol yang berjalan didepan Baekhyun di koridor.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol didepannya dengan tangan mengepal. Tidak seharusnya ia menempel pada Chanyeol terus-menerus. Jika ia terus berdua bersama Chanyeol, rasa sukanya pada lelaki itu bisa terus bertumbuh.

Jika itu terjadi, Luhan mau dia kemanakan?

"Chanyeol, kau pulang saja duluan," kata Baekhyun mengentikan langkahnya. "biar aku yang mengantar laporannya ke ruang guru. Kau pulang saja,"

Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan menengok ke arah Baekhyun. "tak masalah," katanya seraya memberikan lembar laporan pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Seusai menyerahkan kertas laporan pada guru Han, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat loker sepatu. Sesampainya disana, ia tertegun saat mendapati Chanyeol yang bersandar pada loker.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"tentu saja menunggumu. Memang kenapa?"

"kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan?"

"aku ingin pulang denganmu. Lagipula kita satu stasiun. Wajar, kan?" kata Chanyeol, lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "ayo pulang,"

 _._

' _Chanyeol yang seperti ini...sudah pasti membuatku jatuh cinta_

 _Tapi Luhan.._

 _Jika sebagai teman, kami mencintai orang yang sama, aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Kalau perasaanku bercampur seperti ini, aku tidak berhak terus-terusan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol_

 _Tapi, aku ingin mencintainya_

 _._

Mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pintu kereta akan segera ditutup, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk berlari memasuki kereta. Chanyeol yang telah masuk ke dalam kereta, memandang heran Baekhyun yang justru berhenti didepan pintu.

"jangan main-main. Cepat masuk," kata Chanyeol.

"ada barangku yang tertinggal disekolah. Kau pulanglah duluan,"

Sekali lagi, terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh pintu kereta akan tertutup otomatis dalam beberapa detik. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan paksa, berharap Chanyeol mempercayai kebohongan yang baru saja ia katakan.

 _'Jika Chanyeol turun dari kereta...aku akan mencintainya,'_

 _'Jika Chanyeol tidak turun dari kereta...aku akan melupakannya'_

"oh, ya sudah," kata Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, pintu-pintu pada kereta itu mulai tertutup satu persatu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bersiap menunggu keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

' _Kalau Chanyeol turun, aku tidak akan menyerah. Kalau Chanyeol tidak turun, aku menyerah'_

Satu, dua, tiga. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu didepannya yang tertutup. Kemudian, ia merasakan uap angin menerpa wajahnya, pertanda kereta itu telah melaju.

 _'kumohon, turunlah, Park Chanyeol'_

Perlahan-lahan, matanya terbuka, mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata Baekhyun melebar, memandang Chanyeol tak menyangka.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol, tak mengerti pada tatapan yang Baekhyun arahkan padanya.

"kenapa kau.."

"ada yang tertinggal di sekolah, kan? Kalau begitu ayo kembali,"

"tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

"memang kenapa? Aku hanya mau menemanimu,"

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang kini bersemu merah. Baekhyun nyatanya masih tak menyangka pada keputusan yang ia ambil.

"kenapa diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tak bergerak.

"maaf. aku tidak meninggalkan apapun disana,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget dengan kening mengernyit. "hah?! Dasar labil! Sampai kapan kau mau main-main denganku?!"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak berarti. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"maaf, kau jadi kerepotan,"

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. "jika kau murung begitu, kau bukan Baekhyun 16 tahun yang kukenal,"

"eum,"

"duduklah disana," Chanyeol menunjuk kursi panjang didekat mereka dengan dagunya. Setelah Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, Chanyeol kemudian melangkah menghampiri mesin penjual minuman.

"ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan air mineral. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu mengambil botol air itu darinya.

"ah, uangnya_"

"sudah cepat minum,"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu menurut untuk meminum air mineral yang Chanyeol berikan. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya. Dan ia nyaris tersedak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh.

"berikan padaku," Chanyeol mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"eh? Apa?"

"air,"

Baekhyun menatap botol yang ia pegang, kemudian mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"matamu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol datar. Lalu diambilnya botol air dari tangan Baekhyun. "ini aku yang beli. Aku juga mau mi_"

Chanyeol nyaris meminum air dari botol itu. Namun merasakan tatapan melotot dari Baekhyun, ia kembali menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "jangan melihatku dengan wajah jelek itu!"

Baekhyun berhenti untuk melebarkan mata sipitnya, namun masih menatap intens ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol beralih menatap botol air ditangannya, lalu mendesah pelan.

"ah, aku mengerti. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ciuman denganku?" tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"A-apa yang kau katakan," kata Baekhyun seketika memalingkan wajahnya.

"ciuman tidak langsung adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Ini hanya botol, kau tau?" Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menyiramkan air itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena tak dapat mengontrol napas, Chanyeol tersedak dan air sedikit menumpahi leher dan seragamnya.

"gwenchanayo?! Sebentar, ku ambilkan handuk," Baekhyun lekas membuka resleting tasnya untuk mengambil handuk. Namun begitu melihat isi tas yang penuh dan berantakan, ia segera menutup kembali tas itu. "ma-maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Handuknya tertinggal di kelas,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "ani. Gwenchana,"

Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup sebagian wajah itu dengan rambut. Ia kini justru merutuki sikap ketidak-feminimannya yang membuatnya akan terlihat memalukan dihadapan Chanyeol.

Ah, ia mengerti perkataan Luhan sekarang. Ia harusnya bersikap lebih feminim agar ia terlihat manis didepan Chanyeol. Tunggu, kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol terheran.

"ti-tidak apa-apa,"

"sungguh?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan satu tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah dari gadis itu. Baekhyun sontak membelalak, terpana melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"sungguh,"

Chanyeol lalu menurunkan tangannya yang masih mencengkram tangan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya Baekhyun lekat. "kau memakai parfum?"

"mwo? Aniyo," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"ah, mungkin rambutmu," Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan sambil memegangi tengkuknya. "aneh. Aku merasa jika kau semakin menariik,"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersipu dan terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Ia terlalu gugup, sampai tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Gadis macam apa yang tidak dibuat salah tingkah setelah dipuji oleh lelaki yang ia taksir?

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "lelucon yang bagus, Park Chanyeol,"

Kemudian, dalam beberapa saat mereka diam satu sama lain, hanya larut pada pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai terdengar suara kereta yang lewat, meninggalkan angin kencang yang mengibaskan rambut mereka berdua.

"jadi, kapan kereta berikutnya datang?"

.

 _ **-Blue Spring Ride-**_

.

Setelah mengantarnya sampai ke sebuah Minimarket, Chanyeol akhirnya pulang lebih dulu. Sementara Baekhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Minimarket tersebut.

 _"kau memakai parfum?"_

 _"ah, mungkin rambutmu,"_

Apa yang Chanyeol ungkapkan adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi ke minimarket dibandingkan pulang bersama dengan lelaki itu. Baekhyun mencium rambutnya. Tidak ada aroma apapun. Mungkin karena ia hanya memakai sampo termurah, aroma itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena itu, ia akan menata ulang tingkat kefeminimannya saat ini.

Mulai esok, ia akan menjadi wanita sungguhan.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua belanjaannya pada keranjang, ia mengantarnya pada kasir. Semua barang yang ia beli lumayan mahal, sehingga sebagian uang saku bulan ini mungkin harus dipertaruhkan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu minimarket untuk segera pulang. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok familiar yang hendak memasuki minimarket.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"kau.."

 _._

' _Jika kau mulai jatuh cinta, kau mulai mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele_

 _Justru itu membuatku senang_

 _Aku menyukai Chanyeol, dan memperbaiki segala kekuranganku_

 _Sebelum terlambat, aku akan menjelaskan pada Luhan_

 _Bahwa kami mencintai orang yang sama'_

.

TBC

 **Happy Ied Mubarak gaes bagi yang muslim 3**

 **Maunya publish kemaren tapi keknya lagi pada silaturahim jadi dipasin seminggu ajadeh._.  
Ini belom dikoreksi, jadi kalo ada typo langsung remind yap**

 **Ini masih belum masuk konflik utama, jadi rada pasaran gitu ama cerita lain. Pas udah masuk ke inti ntar beda lagi alurnya hoho~**

 **Eh Sehunnya mana? Iya nih author php Sehunnya gak dimasukin :'v wkwk udah author udah nunggu ada yang nanyain kemana si cadel. Tunggu ajadeh ya pasti si maknae bakal muncul kok. Entah dia jadi antagonis atau nggak, tebak aja ya ;V**

 **See you gaes~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Spring Ride**

 **.**

" _Sesuatu yang kembali tidak akan sama. Segalanya berbeda dengan saat itu, baik aku maupun kau,"_

 _._

 **Chapter 7#**

" _ **Aku ingin kau tertarik padaku"**_

 _._

 _Semua berawal dari kurang lebih 3 tahun lalu. Di masa itu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hari-hari Baekhyun semasa SMP. Hingga sepulang sekolah, dua gadis bernama Hani dan Yuna mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama._

 _Ahn Hani, dia adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun di waktu itu._

 _Ketika mereka melewati sebuah lapangan, Hani berhenti. Menyapa para anak laki-laki yang bermain disana. Sebenarnya, hanya satu orang lelaki disana yang menarik perhatian Hani._

 _Lee Jaehwan. Atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil Ken. Seseorang yang sudah lama Hani sukai._

 _Hani menghampiri Ken yang berkumpul disana. Meminta untuk bergabung dan bermain polisi dan pencuri bersama-sama._

 _"Baek, mau bergabung?" tanya Hani._

 _Dan disaat itu juga, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada satu laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat Ken. Park Chanyeol. Anak kelas sebelah._

 _Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, menunggu gadis itu menjawab ajakan Hani. Seolah berharap Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan itu._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _Saat itulah, perasaannya pada Chanyeol datang._

 _Akan tetapi, ditahun kedua di SMP, hal-hal disekitar Baekhyun mulai berisik. Semua lelaki disana mengaguminya, terus membicarakan kelebihannya dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan keburukan gadis lain._

 _Seluruh gadis disana mulai membencinya._

 _Tapi Hani selalu berada disamping Baekhyun. Meski telah dihasut berulang-kali, Hani tetap mendampingi Baekhyun, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sahabat yang layak._

 _Dan disuatu hari, tiba-tiba Ahn Hani berhenti berbicara pada Baekhyun. Hani menjauh dengan perlahan-lahan, dan bergabung dengan gadis-gadis disana. Baekhyun tak tau apa alasannya. Yang jelas, orang terakhir yang berada disisinya telah hilang._

 _..._ _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **.**_

"lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun-ah,"

"eum," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Dua remaja itu tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman yang tak jauh dari minimarket. Setelah berpapasan di minimarket, gadis bernama Hani itu mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"kau masih membenciku?"

Baekhyun tercekat. "Aku tidak pernah_"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah," kata Hani. "dulu, aku mendengar kabar jika ada gadis lain yang menyukai Jaehwan. Jujur saja, aku sangat marah waktu itu. Aku menyelidikinya sendiri. Kupikir siapa, ternyata itu kau,"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu menoleh dengan cepat, "sejak kapan_"

"aku selalu melihat kalian berdua. Kau dan Jaehwan sering mengobrol. Tidak ada gadis yang sedekat itu pada Jaehwan sebelumnya, bahkan aku. Jadi aku menyimpulkan, kaulah orang yang menyukai Jaehwan. Saat itu aku berpikir, aku menyukai Jaehwan lebih dulu, bukan kau. Tapi, meski aku menyukainya lebih dulu, itu tidak merubah kenyataan. Aku tidak bertindak rasional saat itu. Maaf, karena menjauhimu begitu saja,"

"Dengar, Ahn Hani. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Ken," kata Baekhyun, "saat itu, aku memang menyukai seseorang, tapi bukan Ken. Kau pasti masih ingat dengan hilangnya Kim Chanyeol saat kelas 2. Kau juga pasti tau, Ken adalah laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol. Semenjak Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi, aku terus menemui Ken. Aku menggali informasi tentang Chanyeol darinya, tapi tidak ada yang kudapatkan. Tidak ada yang tau kabar tentang Chanyeol waktu itu,"

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tau apa alasan dibalik Hani yang dulu tiba-tiba tak mau lagi bertegur sapa dengannya. Baekhyun tak lagi mempermasalahkannya, karena semua itu sudah berlalu. Tapi kata per kata yang disampaikan Hani, membuat Baekhyun sadar akan suatu hal.

 _"Tapi, meski aku menyukainya lebih dulu, itu tidak merubah kenyataan."_

Benar. Meski hanya salah paham, dulu Hani merasakan posisi Baekhyun yang sekarang. Menyukai orang yang sama dengan sahabatmu, padahal kau menyukai orang itu lebih dulu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Pikirannya terus mengatakan, 'aku yang menyukai Chanyeol lebih dulu, Luhan tidak berhak mengacaukannya'. Tapi menyukai Chanyeol lebih dulu atau tidak, masa depan tak akan berubah. Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja Chanyeol lebih memilih Luhan, bukan dia.

Cinta segitiga.

Baekhyun sering melihat itu dalam film. Dan ternyata berada di salah satu sisi itu sangatlah berat.

 _'Jika Luhan tau yang sebenarnya, mungkinkah dia akan meninggalkanku seperti yang pernah Hani lakukan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak Baekhyun membuat keputusan. Namun Baekhyun malah tak kunjung menjelaskan pada Luhan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah bahagia Luhan, bibirnya seakan terkunci.

"Ini. CD yang kau pinjam di email," kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah kaset pada Luhan.

"gomawo, Yeollie,"

'sial. Dia malah memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu,' dalam hati, Baekhyun menggerutu melihat pemandangan didepannya yang sedikit memuakkan. "bertukar email dengan Chanyeol? apa-apaan dia. Semua menjadi mudah semenjak dia menganggap dirinya manis," gumamnya sambil mencoret-coret bukunya asal-asalan.

Bibir Baekhyun mengatup.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sangat cemburu? Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Ia tak peduli lagi sekarang. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi makin panas melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Baekkie, Chanyeol meminjamkan kasetnya padaku!"

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu tersenyum paksa. "kerja bagus,"

'Memangnya aku peduli?' sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menjawab itu.

.

.

.

 _'Aku akan mengatakannya pada Luhan'_

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan itu hari ini. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar ia terlalu membeli banyak makanan di kantin.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan, mengingat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung memakan makanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa mau menatap matanya.

"aku pergi dulu," Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu.

Luhan menatap perginya Baekhyun dengan sayu. "Mungkinkah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggidikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di tempat itu lagi. Duduk dan bersandar dibawah jendela gedung sekolah. Itu akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk merenung, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang mengganggu.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mencari cara untuk keluar dari permasalahan itu. Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tidakkah salah jika Baekhyun memilih keduanya?

Chanyeol bahkan memperlakukan Baekhyun seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah laki-laki. Sedangkan Luhan menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan kelebihannya, yaitu bersikap manis seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Ah, haruskah aku tidak memberitahukannya pada Luhan dan diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Dan pada saat itu juga, dari jendela yang berada di atas Baekhyun, seorang lelaki melompat keluar. Beruntung lelaki itu tidak keluar dari jendela yang ada tepat diatas Baekhyun. Jika tidak, bisa saja laki-laki itu menghantam tubuhnya dari atas.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendelik melihat lelaki itu. "Sedang apa kau?! Jika saja kau_"

Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan serius sambil meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Ia menjadi gugup sekarang. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sangat dekat.

"Park Chanyeol!" seru Sungyeol yang berjalan di koridor didalam sana.

"dia datang," kata Chanyeol lalu bersandar pada tembok, menyandarkan Baekhyun di bahunya dengan tangannya yang berada dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau lari dari Sungyeol seonsaengnim?"

"dia selalu menggangguku dan mengajakku makan malam,"

"kenapa kau tidak mau makan malam dengannya?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun lama, lalu tersenyum kecil. Seakan memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk jangan bertanya tentang itu.

"kau mengganti sampo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu balik menatap Chanyeol. "aku ingin kau tertarik padaku,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Baekhyun dan berdiri untuk pergi.

"lelucon yang bagus, Byun Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

Pulang itu, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke Kafe yang terletak didekat Sekolah. Kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Bahwa mereka berdua menyukai orang yang sama.

Mungkin, hari ini Baekhyun akan kehilangan Luhan, seperti ia kehilangan Hani.

Tapi..

"Aku semalaman _chatting_ dengan Chanyeol. Dia meminjamiku ini!" Luhan dengan semangatnya menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun semakin ragu. Makin sulit menentukan _timing_ untuk memberitahu Luhan.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat alis, "waeyo?"

"aku juga menyukai Chanyeol. Aku menyukai orang yang sama denganmu. Maaf," kata Baekhyun mantap.

Suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan kaget Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam.

Luhan menyinggungkan senyum manisnya. "sudah kuduga. Itu karena Chanyeol tampan kan?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. "tampan? Kalian buta ya?"

"Menurutku Chanyeol keren," kata Luhan.

"dia hanya anak nakal,"

Baekhyun memandang keduanya heran. Tak ia sangka sikap Luhan berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Kini ia mengerti, bahwa Luhan dan Hani tidaklah sama. Ia yakin Luhan pasti menepati janjinya, yaitu tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan alasan apapun.

"tapi Baekkie, kau sangat dekat dengannya. Kalian pacaran?"

"a-aniyo. Itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak menyukaiku,"

"jadi kau sudah menembaknya?!"

"bukan begitu!" Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"kalau begitu, siapapun yang mendapatkannya, tidak ada yang boleh cemburu, arasseo?" seru Luhan, "ah, aku mau ke toilet."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah itu Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke toilet.

"aku menyukai Sungyeol seonsaengnim," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun spontan membelalakkan matanya.

"JEONGMALYO?!"

"Luhan sudah tau soal ini. Aku bukan memberitahukannya, tapi dia yang menemukan kami. Aku tidak ingin Luhan menyebarkan hal ini padamu ataupun orang lain. Tapi kurasa dia merahasiakannya. Luhan adalah gadis yang baik," kata Kyungsoo. "dan juga, ini pertama kalinya aku bergaul sejak SMA,"

"aku tau," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu dilihatnya Luhan yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Namun ia tercekat, begitu melihat sepasang mata Luhan yang memerah.

Apakah Luhan...habis menangis?

Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah.

"jadi...siapa kira-kira di antara kalian berdua yang Chanyeol pilih?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tak yakin. "yah, keputusan terakhir ada pada Chanyeol. Mungkin saja, dia akan menolak kalian berdua,"

"eh..bisa saja," kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek, "aku tidak tau kenapa banyak yang menyukai Chanyeol. Selera kalian memang mengerikan,"

Sementara itu, Kai baru saja keluar dari kelas dan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ketika ia melewati sebuah jalan didekat Sekolah, ia berhenti didepan sebuah Kafe. Dari jendela besar, dilihatnya Kyungsoo berada didalam sana sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kai tertawa kecil. Dalam hatinya merasa lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo tak lagi menutup diri.

.

.

.

Petang itu, langit perlahan-lahan mulai gelap. Baekhyun tak sadar waktu dan kini ia baru saja turun dari kereta. Beruntung sebelum itu ia sudah mengabari ibunya bahwa ia pulang terlambat karena ajakan Luhan untuk berkumpul di Kafe.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari Stasiun. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Chanyeol yang berjongkok didekat Halte. Baekhyun berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "oh, kau,"

"itu kucing yang waktu itu," kata Baekhyun begitu melihat seekor kucing kecil hitam ditangan Chanyeol.

"hm. Dia semakin kurus. Mungkin kata orang kucing punya banyak nyawa. Tapi bagaimanapun, hewan ini juga bisa merasa kelaparan,"

"kenapa tidak kau pelihara?"

"peduli terhadap sesuatu itu bisa membawa banyak masalah. Menyusahkan," Chanyeol berdiri, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kucing itu.

"mau kemana?"

"entahlah. Aku tidak punya tujuan," sahut Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta.

"tapi ini sudah malam,"

"sudah pulang sana,"

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki stasiun.

"kusuruh pulang ya pulang. Tidak baik jika anak gadis kelayapan malam-malam begini," kata Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "aku bukannya mau mengikutimu!"

Seruan Baekhyun tak Chanyeol hiraukan. Namja itu tetap berjalan dan melangkah memasuki kereta. Meski Chanyeol melarang, Baekhyun tetap mengikuti namja itu untuk mengetahui kemanakah Chanyeol akan pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemas.

Sekitar 30 menit, kereta berhenti di salah satu Stasiun. Baekhyun pun turun dari kereta saat melihat Chanyeol yang turun lebih dulu. Diikutinya Chanyeol kemanapun namja itu pergi. Dan juga, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak begitu mengenal tempat yang sekarang ia pijaki. Akan menjadi masalah jika ia kehilangan jejak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol yang berjalan melewati celah-celah dari dua toko. Dilihatnya Chanyeol kini sedang menghampiri kumpulan remaja yang duduk di kursi melingkar dipinggir jalan.

"tempat apa sih ini," Baekhyun bergidik. Belum lagi ada beberapa namja yang memperhatikannya.

Dan Chanyeol...

Chanyeol berbaur dengan para remaja itu tanpa ada kecanggungan. Dia terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang lain. Baekhyun tak menyukai Chanyeol yang berada di lingkungan seperti itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, dihampirinya Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan para remaja tak dikenal itu. Chanyeol mendongak menatap kaget Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Sedang apa kau disini?!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"ujian semester sudah dekat! Malah keluyuran,"

"dia pacarmu?" bisik Jason, lelaki disebelah kiri Chanyeol.

"jelas bukan,"

"bukan pacarmu? Kalau begitu aku boleh mengencaninya? Dia cantik,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menatap Baekhyun mengejek, "dia ceroboh dan gila makan. Suaranya cempreng dan dia banyak bicara, seperti radio berjalan. Dan juga, dia itu sama sekali tidak feminim,"

"apa-apaan itu?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

Jason menggeleng, terus menatap Baekhyun intens, "dia terlihat feminim bagiku,"

Baekhyun menjadi kaku. Terutama ia merasakan lagi tatapan dari banyak laki-laki yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Atmosfer yang mengerikan.

"kau lihat sendiri kan, Park Chanyeol? Aku yakin banyak yang mengincarnya. Ah maksudku, mengincar dadanya. Ukurannya lumayan," bisik Jason.

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Aku mau pulang," Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, lalu meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak seberapa jauh mereka pergi, Chanyeol berhenti dan melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Ditunjuknya gang kecil disebelahnya. "belok kesana, dan kau akan melihat tanda menuju stasiun,"

"kenapa? Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya melongos pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu. Baekhyun mencibir. Tetap diikutinya langkah Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan perintah namja itu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Chanyeol baru menyadari jika ia tengah dibuntuti. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Baekhyun ikut berhenti, namun ia hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi Baekhyun masih mengekorinya atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol berhenti didepan mesin minuman. Baekhyun menengok sekitar, baru menyadari jika sekarang ia berada disekitar Sungai Han. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menyodorkannya minuman kaleng.

"uangku habis,"

"kubelikan,"

Baekhyun mengambil minuman bersoda itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Lalu diikutinya Chanyeol yang duduk dilereng tepat didepan Sungai Han.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke tempat itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"menghabiskan waktu,"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Chanyeol, kau tidak melakukan hal buruk kan?"

"seperti mabuk dan merokok? Tenang saja, aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk itu," jawab Chanyeol yang merebahkan tubuhnya dilereng berumput itu. Membuat Baekhyun ikut merebah disebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita denganku. Sepertinya kau punya teman tapi hanya 'nama', sama sepertiku saat itu,"

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan coba-coba datang ke tempat itu lagi," Chanyeol mengalihkan obrolan.

"tsk. Jangan menganggapku anak kecil. Aku bisa jaga diri dari laki-laki..." kata Baekhyun bangga. "...bahkan dari orang sepertimu,"

Chanyeol spontan merubah posisinya, yaitu menindih Baekhyun sambil mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"kau meremehkanku,"

"a-apa yang kau.."

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari,"

"apa maksud_"

"meski seorang laki-laki tidak pernah peduli pada kekasihnya, ia tetap tidak suka jika kekasihnya dilirik orang lain,"

"aku tidak me_"

"jadi akan kubuat kau mengerti malam ini," tutur Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. "dan buktikan apa kau bisa melindungi dirimu atau tidak,"

Dalam beberapa detik mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Baekhyun meneguk ludah, akhirnya mengerti maksud dari kaimat-kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat sehingga ia tak dapat berkutik.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya. Baekhyun pun segera memejamkan matanya saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Ia juga merasakan jika kini jarak antara bibir mereka kurang dari 1 cm.

Deg

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Hal itu berlangsung sampai beberapa detik, namun itu hanya sebatas kecupan lama karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menggerakkan bibirnya.

Tautan itu akhirnya terlepas. Baekhyun masih terpejam, takut untuk menatap Chanyeol yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Hingga ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menjentik keningnya.

Baekhyun spontan membuka mata dan mengusap-ngusap dahinya. "sakit,"

"bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"apanya?"

"masih pura-pura bodoh,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk kembali duduk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Bukan karena marah, melainkan malu karena terlalu bersemangat atas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan –bahkan bodohnya ia ingin lebih dari itu.

"lihat. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak saat aku menyerangmu tiba-tiba. Itu yang kau bilang melindungi diri?"

"i-itu karena..._"

"jadi jangan berani-berani datang lagi ke tempat itu. Jika tidak ada aku, mungkin kau sudah diculik dan dijadikan barang bergilir disana. Tempat itu penuh laki-laki dan berbahaya," Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik kerah belakang Baekhyun. "ayo pulang,"

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit sejak bel istirahat dibunyikan. Luhan dan Baekhyun telah pergi ke kantin lebih dulu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo harus pergi ke ruang guru karena tugas piketnya hari ini.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berjalan hendak kembali ke kelas. Ketika ia menuruni tangga, dilihatnya Sungyeol sedang membentak Chanyeol. Ia berhenti dan hanya menonton dari sana. Ingin tahu hal buruk apalagi yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga membuat Sungyeol sampai sebegitu marahnya.

"berhenti keluar malam dan belajarlah dirumah. Nilai-nilaimu bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan mengulang kelas satu tahun lagi!"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sambil mendesah malas, "Kalaupun aku tinggal kelas, aku tinggal berhenti sekolah. jangan mengurusiku lagi, karena status kita sekarang hanyalah sebagai seorang guru dan murid. Diamlah dirumahmu sendiri dan selesaikan tugas-tugasmu sebagai guru,"

Kemudian Chanyeol dengan acuhnya pergi menuruni tangga. Melihat tatapan sendu Sungyeol, Kyungsoo makin menyimpan rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"jadi kau bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini?" tanya Luhan, yang dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan. Luhan lalu menghela napas dan menyandarkan tangannya di balkon, "kau benar-benar dekat dengannya ya,"

"tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menyelidiki apa yang dia lakukan belakangan. Kuharap nilainya baik-baik saja,"

"nilainya tidak baik-baik saja," tambah Kyungsoo yang muncul menghampiri mereka. "Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan nilainya yang memburuk. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal karena anak itu sama sekali tak memahami perasaan kakaknya. Dan juga, dia akan berhenti sekolah jika tinggal kelas. Aku bukan peduli padanya. Tapi kupikir ini akan menjadi berita buruk bagi kalian. Jadi, aku akan bergabung jika kalian ingin membantu masalah sekolahnya,"

.

.

.

Berada dalam satu kelas dengan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak fokus. Berkali-kali ia melirik Chanyeol dan mengabaikan penjelasan guru antropologi didepan kelas. Dilain sisi ia juga ingin menyadari perubahannya akhir-akhir ini. Pakaiannya benar-benar rapi. Dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang disisir dan dibiarkan terurai serta make up tipis yang terpoles di wajahnya.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh, matanya bertemu pada tatapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu segera menulis sesuatu dibukunya dan memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu.

' **Kau melihat apa?"**

Baekhyun terkejut melihat pertanyaan yang Chanyeol tulis untuknya. Dia benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah rupanya. Otomatis Baekhyun membalas dengan menuliskan jawaban dibukunya untuk Chanyeol.

' **bukan kau'**

Melihat itu, Chanyeol mendengus kecil dan menulis lagi sesuatu dibukunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun.

' **Mwoya? Jelas-jelas kau sedang melihatku. Gadis jelek'**

' **Sudah kubilang aku tidak melihatmu! Dasar botak!'**

' **Aku tidak botak! Guru Kim yang botak!'**

"Ehm,"

Mendengar suara berat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berbalas-balasan tulisan spontan duduk sigap. Guru Kim yang berada didekat Chanyeol langsung mengambil buku tulis Chanyeol dan membaca semua tulisan disana.

Tidak ada catatan pelajaran. Melainkan penghinaan untuknya yang memang berambut setengah botak.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan segera memalingkan pandangan saat melihat kerutan ditengah-tengah alis Guru Kim. Guru Kim lalu meletakkan kembali buku itu ke atas meja Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan lagi ke depan kelas.

"Jelaskan semuanya saat jam mengajarku usai, Park Chanyeol,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Guru Kim setelah bermenit-menit ia diceramahi dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Untuk kali ini, ia di maafkan namun buku tulis itu harus disita, apalagi tidak ada catatan pelajaran sama sekali di buku itu.

"bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"kau lihat sendiri kan? Gara-gara ulahmu jadi aku yang kena,"

"salahku? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia botak!"

"jangan keras-keras! Si botak itu masih disini!" seru Chanyeol. Menyadari suaranya yang lebih nyaring dari Baekhyun, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Guru Kim yang kini menatapnya datar. Chanyeol menoleh kembali ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Lama-kelamaan, dahi Chanyeol mengernyit melihat wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat alis, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol sebelum wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Yak, ada yang berbeda dengan wajahmu,"

"uh? Eh...anu..ini hanya make-up,"

"kenapa? Ini bukan sekolah model,"

Mendengar itu dari Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun yang dibawah meja pun mengepal. Padahal ia berubah menjadi begitu karena ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dan memujinya. Namun inikah balasan Chanyeol?

"jika ada gadis tomboy yang tiba-tiba memakai make-up, artinya...jatuh cinta kan?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan muncul dibelakangnya.

"bu-bukan be..."

"Chanyeol-ah, katakan sesuatu. Kau menyadari hal ini juga kan?" tanya Kai menyeringai sambil menggerakkan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Kai datar, "hah? dia ini hanya ingin menjadi selebriti di sosial media. Iya kan? Aku benar kan, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tajam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Kai yang sebelumnya menaruh harapan pada mereka berdua lalu mendengus dan keluar kelas karena harapannya itu tak terkabul.

"yak! Jangan meninggalkanku," kata Chanyeol, lalu berjalan menuju luar kelas untuk mengikuti Kai. Namun saat ia sudah didepan pintu, Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkejut dan melihat sekelilingnya, takut jika Chanyeol bukan sedang menatapnya.

Chanyeol pun mendatangi Baekhyun yang melihatnya keherananan. Lalu Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan jempolnya, sehingga warna mengkilap di bibir gadis itu menghilang.

"itu tidak cocok untukmu," kata Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja.

"YAK! Aish," Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Lalu matanya mengarah pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya disana. Jangan bilang kalau Luhan melihat mereka berdua dan...

' _gawat'_

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, makanan apa yang kau suka? Biar ku traktir," kata Kai yang berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol di lorong.

"tidak perlu,"

"Jangan begitu. Sekali-kali tabung uang jajanmu. Biar ku traktir kali ini,"

"sudah kubilang tidak usah,"

"yak, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Kai otomatis berhenti melihat dua orang murid yang menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol mengenal keduanya, Suho dan Chen, teman sekelasnya tahun lalu.

"kalian bukannya anak akselerasi? Chanyeol-ah, temanmu?" tanya Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol yang enggan menjawab hanya menggidikkan bahu.

Suho tertawa kecil. "kurasa kau benar-benar cocok dibuang ke kelas biasa, Chanyeol-ssi. Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak pantas terus-terusan dikelas kami karena nilai ujianmu selalu mendekati nol,"

"saat menjadi teman sekelasmu aku berpikir, kenapa orang sepertimu ada dikelas akselerasi?" timpal Chen. "kau berada dikelas akselerasi karena kau ada hubungannya dengan Sungyeol seonsaengnim, bukan? ku dengar-dengar kau adiknya. Pantas kau masuk dengan mudah waktu itu,"

"tapi pasti sulit bagi seorang guru untuk menyimpan rasa malunya saat mengetahui adiknya dikeluarkan dari kelas akselerasi ke tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang bodoh,"

Kai mengernyit, reflek menarik dasi Suho sambil menatapnya tajam. "dasar sombong. ulangi lagi omonganmu. Maka aku akan menghadiahimu batu nisan dan menguburmu hidup-hidup. Katakan pesan terakhirmu sekarang, akan ku sampaikan pada ibumu setelah kau benar-benar bertemu kematian,"

"ka-kau ini kenapa? Kami hanya bercanda," kata Suho.

"kalau begitu bercandamu tidak lucu,"

"sudah cukup aku disembur si botak itu. Jangan membawa-bawa namaku jika kau berada di kantor guru nanti, Kim Jongin," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kai yang mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol langsung melepas cengkramannya pada dasi Suho yang melonggar lalu mengejar lelaki jangkung itu..

.

.

.

drrrt...drrrt...

Suara getaran di ponselnya itu mengganggu tidur panjang Chanyeol di hari liburnya. Sambil berdecak, tangan Chanyeol meraba meja nakas mencari-cari ponselnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan sayu, melihat nama Kai yang tertera pada layar.

"yoboseyo,"

" **Chanyeol, kau dimana?"**

"eoh? Dirumah,"

" **Hari ini kami akan belajar bersama dirumahmu,"**

"hah? terserah lah,"

Dengan malas Chanyeol mematikan panggilan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut untuk kembali tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya terbuka lebar.

"tunggu. Kerumahku dia bilang?" gumamnya. Ia teringat pada Sungyeol yang menginap lagi dirumahnya semalam. Mungkin jam segini lelaki itu sudah pulang.

Chanyeol lalu bergegas bangkit dan berlari keluar menuruni tangga menuju pintu rumahnya. Berniat mengunci pintunya agar Kai tidak masuk dan tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Ketika ia hendak mengunci pintu, pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun di beranda rumahnya. Bahkan tanpa dipersilahkan, mereka seenaknya masuk dan mencari-cari sendiri kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat keempat anak itu sudah duduk mengelilingi meja dikamarnya. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang dengan selimut dikepalanya.

"kita ajari chanyeol dengan bidang kemampuan kita masing-masing. Yak, park chanyeol, berhenti bermesra-mesraan dengan kasurmu. Kau pikir kami kesini untuk siapa?" protes Kai.

Chanyeol melenguh pelan. Ia mengintip dari balik selimut, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kantung plastik milik Baekhyun yang ada didekatnya. Baekhyun pun langsung memukul tangan Chanyeol yang berniat mengambil snack didalam sana. "ini tidak gratis, kecuali kau mau bergabung,"

"tsk," karena mengurungkan niatnya, Chanyeol kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia terus mendengar suara kripik kentang dari dalam mulut anak-anak itu. "yak! Aish," gerutunya, lalu membuang selimut secara asal dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun, tak lupa memakan makanan yang mereka bawa untuk mengatasi nafsunya.

Chanyeol menopang dagunya diatas meja sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum menyeringai. "sudah kan? Ajari aku, seonsaengnim,"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, lalu memalingkan wajah karena pipinya yang memerah. Sekilas ia memandang ke arah Luhan yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpen tanpa sedikit pun senyum terukir. Baekhyun kembali berpikir, disaat seperti ini, haruskah ia senang?

"cepat ajari aku atau aku akan tidur lagi," kata Chanyeol.

"eoh? Ka-kalau begitu baca dulu bab ini,"

"apa? begitukah kau mengajari muridmu? Jika begini aku masih bisa belajar sendiri. Aku tidak bodoh, hanya pemalas. Aku tidak suka baca buku,"

"setidaknya baca sebentar agar kau mengerti apa yang akan aku jelaskan!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"tidak usah, langsung saja ke intinya!"

"Chanyeol-shi, bisa ambilkan aku minuman?" potong Luhan di tengah pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, "bukannya kalian membeli minuman sendiri?"

"aku ingin air putih,"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan, lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar kamar. Tak lama setelahnya, Luhan ikut berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"aku akan membantunya,"

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang perginya Luhan yang sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan egois. Tidak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan pada Luhan untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol. Apapun resikonya, itu keputusan Chanyeol sendiri.

Luhan melangkah menuruni tangga. Dari sana ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mencuci beberapa gelas didapur. Ketika Luhan memasuki dapur, kakinya tak sengaja menyenggol plastik hitam, membuat kentang-kentang yang ada didalamnya tumpah dan menggelinding.

"mi-mianhae Chanyeol-shi," kata Luhan yang segera memungut kentang-kentang itu.

"gwenchana," jawab Chanyeol, lalu ikut memungut kentang yang menggelinding didekatnya.

Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang memandangi kentang agak lama. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol melamun. Dan tiba-tiba, mata Chanyeol bergerak melirik ke arahnya, membuat Luhan dalam hati terlonjak kaget.

Luhan teringat beberapa hal. Selama ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering berinteraksi dan berdebat. Dan ia yakin, bahkan sesuatu yang ia alami saat ini pasti sering terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyukai.

"Chanyeol, siapa perempuan yang kau cintai?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Holaa~ ㈴6

Udah sebulan nih gak publish (atau bahkan lebih-_-) duh gomenasai banget ini karena faktor 'liburan kurang panjang' :'v baru juga masuk sekolah tugas udah numpuk. Biasalah k13, menyenangkan tapi mengurangi waktu membuka hp dan laptop. Sedih iya sedih.

Sebagai ganti untuk kalian yang menunggu, ada bonusnya nih, dikasih adegan kisseu. Idih author ini bazeng juga ya, kecil-kecil berani ngetik gituan-_- duh gapapa deh asal readers senang :'D

 **#edisicurcol** : di anime/manga alias cerita originalnya mereka gak jadi cipokan. Futaba as Baekhyun malah di php-in Kou as Chanyeol. Bibirnya udah deket banget sekalinya Kou cuma nyentil Futaba. PHP BANGET KAN? BUKAN CUMA FUTABA YANG DIPHP-IN YANG NONTON JUGA. LAGI SERU-SERUNYA KOU MALAH GITU ASAHDGKJJDHL. /ehm/ oke daku memang cinta terhadap capslock-_-/

Dan oleh karena itu manteman...ane gak mau php-in kalian juga seperti ane diphp-in si penulis manga-nya :') Author baik banget kan? Iya baik banget dong :' tapi satu yang daku takutkan, **'ff ini malah gak seru karena melenceng dari cerita original'**

Makanya kasihtau dong, kira-kira ini malah gak seru ya? Atau lebih senangnya dibikin tegang terus harapannya gatot karena ujung-ujung dahi si yuni cuma disentil doang ama si cahyo? :'

Batewe ripiu ff yang ini masih kalah ama ff sebelah loh :33 kirain yang minat dikit sekalinya baru chapter awal udah 50-an. Jangan mau kalah nih :V

Klik review, komen, send.

Ditunggu ya yorobeun~

BABAAY...


End file.
